The Demon's Blackmailed Bride
by Karen Angelica
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's family is in serious debt to none other than exfamily friend Inuyasha Takahashi. Once the happy couple until Kagome found another woman wrapped in Inuyasha's arms she immediately left him. Now Inuyasha Takahashi is demanding for his mo
1. The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! But let us enjoy him anyway!

**The Demon's Blackmailed Bride**

Summary: Kagome Higurashi's family is in serious debt to none other than ex-family friend Inuyasha Takahashi. Once the happy couple until Kagome caught Inuyasha with another woman wrapped in his arms. He claims it was never his intention to hurt her; but Kagome left him regardless. Now Inuyasha is demanding for the money her family owes him in a ploy of revenge against Kagome hoping to corner her into his trap…Marry him, ultimately giving him an heir, or lose everything.

**Chapter 1: The Ultimatum**

Kagome's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this! After a whole year of avoiding him, after all the

extremes I went through to be rid of him…Here I am having to beg and plead for him to

extend our loan payment period.

"_Oh Kagome, you must ask him, beg if need be! We just don't have the money now. _

_Please, he'll listen to you. When we called for this meeting he specifically wanted to _

_speak to you and you alone," said Mrs. Higurashi._

"_Mother, this can only bring nothing but pain. There has to be some personal gain for him wanting to speak to just me. Don't you see it?"_

"_Honey, if he wants you to talk to him then you must! We don't have any other options. Try your best to see this from our perspective. He loved you once; he'll probably show mercy again."_

"_Yeah, he'll show mercy all right, mercy enough to get what he wants. Mother, I don't know what you are expecting to happen; but I have a horrible feeling about tonight."_

"_Do whatever he asks Kagome, as long as it's in a respectable manner of course."_

"_Eww…Gross mother!"_

"_You know I am looking out for you."_

"_Yeah, you're doing a bang up job Mother…Feeding me to a dog demon."_

I wouldn't even be in this mess if my family hadn't needed the money to keep _Rakuen, (Paradise), _our family restaurant open. We needed _a lot _of money to get the building up to code, especially after the bug incident. Yes, that's right…We were sued big time for someone finding a live cockroach in their salad. To this day we still swear someone deliberately planted it there. My family believes in cleanliness as an utmost priority. I mean, hell, I shower at least 2-3 times a day!

We couldn't recover on our own after that. When I told Takahashi what happened he instantly wanted to help. I thought he was so wonderful. A man willing to pay for everything we needed to get back on our feet and still loved me just the same. But when there's happiness, sadness is just right around the corner…In the form of a sleek long black haired woman…

_Kikyo Rumiko_, an adversary through high school, college, and even in the workforce caused the downfall of my happiness…All for the sake of one man…Inuyasha Takahashi. Oh yes, I remember our constant battles for Takahashi's affection. She thought that once the restaurant went down and I was not as carefree as I once was that he would leave and he would be hers for the taking. But no…Inuyasha Takahashi didn't leave…He loaned us the money we needed and got us out of the hole that bug dug us in. Thanks to him we were safe…_For awhile._

But fate has a cruel hand and a merciless one at that. After all the negotiations and legalities were set, only a month after all the chaos, who do I find in Inuyasha Takahashi's arms? That's right…Kikyo Rumiko. He claims she jumped into his arms and tried to seduce him. He expected me to believe him.

I should have known something was wrong. Two weeks after everything was finalized we had a fight. Mind you, we had plenty; but this one took the cake. It turns out, Inuyasha wasn't just trying to pay to get us out of debt…He was also trying to pay for me. He wanted me to be his wife; but I said no. I just couldn't. Why? Well, because I didn't want to marry him for the sake of what he'd done. I know it was a lot of money; but I wasn't about to marry him just for that! And besides, I was still in college at the time!

Maybe I was scared…Ok, really scared. He claimed he wasn't blackmailing me into marrying him. The whole time he said he loved me and wanted to make me happy. But I told him to wait…Like the fool I was, I believed he would. Inuyasha Takahashi had other plans, so it seemed.

We had talked about marriage before the restaurant was sued; but I always changed the subject. He of course would get angry, we'd argue, and then have a successful make-out-I mean, make-up session! Damn, I can't believe I am actually remembering those times we had together. Takahashi was the only man to ever make my blood burn and turn to ice at the same time. Just thinking about the way he would put his lips to my neck makes me shiver.

I worry what my body is going to do once reunited with him. Just one look from those amber eyes and I was swimming in an endless stream. But that doesn't matter now; I need to look forward at what I accomplished since being without him.

After everything was said and done, I finally got my life back on track. I avoided everything having to do with him, relocated to another college, finished my degree and now I have an apartment looking over the ocean. I even found a great job at a successful private school as a music teacher. Not the most glamorous job nor the most paying; but it's very rewarding. Seeing all those smiling faces… I hope to have children of my own someday. I hope for a lot of things…

Well, here goes nothing….

As Kagome walked up the fine stone steps to the hotel's entrance, one of Inuyasha's many respectable establishments, a sense of dread rushed over her. Would Inuyasha grant her what her family desired or would he watch her and her family rot before his very eyes?

………………………………………………

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

Inuyasha POV

Tonight…She will be here tonight. After all my planning and waiting, she's finally within my grasp! I will have her cornered and I will have my revenge. She thought she could just walk out on me. Who does she think I am? I'm definitely not one of her little pushover love interests from another time that's for sure.

Oh Kagome Higurashi, you've really done it now. You've played right into my hand all along and I will once again have you by my side. You may not want to be there; but I'm sure in time I can _persuade_ you to see things my way.

You might not have wanted to listen to me for a whole year; but dammit tonight you will. You're going to listen to every damn word I have to say and you won't have any choice but to succumb to my every whim. Hell, I might even have you beg just to ease my appetite.

For a whole year now I've waited just for you. Because of you, I could never truly be happy or love another. I didn't want anyone after you. _And like Hell I tried! _I tried to forget about your love with every fiber in my body; but it was no use. The more I fought the harder my mind and body remembered you.

Although I had never physically taken you, mentally I undressed you every time I thought about you, which was _a hell of a lot!_ How I longed to kiss your ruby red lips, paw at your firm breasts, and make you submit! And I promise you Kagome…I will make you submit to me, whether you're willing or not. This time, we play by _my_ rules. I call the shots and you have no choice but to obey. I'll see to that, just like I've seen to so many things in your life. Love will not play into the game this time, not until you see things my way. Things will be strictly on my terms and you will play along as you already have…

Your parents called one morning as I expected. I knew what they wanted to talk about; but I persuaded them to give me a meeting over dinner instead. What I offered was for you alone…

"_Inuyasha, I was hoping we could talk man to man for just a few moments," said Mr. Higurashi, hoping he didn't sound too desperate._

"_Hmm, you know I normally would have time for a Higurashi sir, but I am considerably busy. Perhaps this could wait say…This Thursday, 7:00pm, dinner at The Takahashi."_

"_All right Inuyasha, I don't mind discussing things over dinner-_

"_No sir, I didn't mean with you."_

"_I beg your pardon."_

"_Send Kagome in your place. I'm sure she and I can work out an arrangement."_

"_This has nothing to do with Kagome-_

"_Are you so sure? I mean, she is the heir to your restaurant is she not?"_

"_Well yes but-_

"_Then that makes her partly responsible for its well being as well as all the responsibilities entitled to it."_

"_Now see here Inuyasha-_

"_Sir? Getting an attitude is not going to help your situation. Now I am a fair businessman and I will do whatever is in my power to help you like I have in the past. All I ask is for a simple arrangement to be made with your daughter. I don't see that as being difficult do you?"_

"_I need you to talk to me, not my daughter."_

"_Well, we have a dilemma then, because you see sir…I need to talk with your daughter and her alone."_

Oh yes, tonight Kagome things are going to be very different indeed. I will finally have what I wanted, what I've lusted for since our last time together…And all I want right now, is you…On my bed, the couch, the floor, or just below me in any way. That's all I want. I want to hear you cry my name with sheer pleasure and I want to take the most precious thing to you…Your life…Just like you took mine. And I will have your life Kagome. Your life will be sealed with me forever and you will be bound by law to me forever…By way of a child.

It'll be a suitable arrangement. I'll get an heir, your family's debts are considered non-existent, you'll always be in my sights, and you'll always be at my beck-n-call. Everyone wins…

Inuyasha was seated in the lounge of the hotel with a quaint table for two near a window over looking the ocean in Pensacola, Florida. The stars were out and the air was warm, a perfect night for possibilities. As Inuyasha sipped more champagne he looked up to see a dazzling creature before him.

There in the entryway to the lounge stood Kagome Higurashi darning an elegant

strapless green dress descending down to her knees, with a green wrap securely wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun while diamonds hung from her earlobes, and a beautiful green pendant hung from her sleek neck. She was a sight to behold…And yes, Inuyasha would hold her; but he would bide his time.

…………………………………………..

………………………………………….

…………………………………………..

Kagome noticed him as soon as she stood right outside the lounge. He looked up at her from his champagne glass and she felt her heart plummet deeper into her body. Her nerves were working over time and she was glad Inuyasha came to meet her because due to her present state, she did not know whether she could walk the distance without dropping to the floor.

Once Inuyasha reached her they stood staring like lost children, well she did. He gave his award winning smirk…And if a smile could kill, she would be six feet under by now.

"You're looking well Kagome."

"I feel well." _Ok, that was a blatant lie; but he doesn't need to know that._

"Please, join me," offered Inuyasha extending his arm towards their table.

Once there he kindly pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before returning to his own. To keep herself occupied without having to look into his golden eyes, she instantly picked up the menu in front of her and began skimming the entrees. A waiter arrived shortly to take down their orders and he briskly walked away taking Kagome's attempt at putting more distance between them. With the menus gone she had no choice but to meet his gaze head on.

"All right Mr. Takahashi-

"Kagome, it's all right to call me Inuyasha."

"Mr. Takahashi-

"If you want to talk to me Kagome, you follow my rules."

"Your rules?"

"Exactly."

"And what are _your rules_?"

"Well, for one, call me Inuyasha."

"Fine…Inuyasha, we need to discuss the loan payments."

"Straight to business Kagome? Don't even want to look back on old times?"

"I'd like for us to talk about my family's current financial situation," said Kagome completely ignoring his question.

"Ah yes…Their loan payments."

"You see, we need more time, we'll get the money it's just, we don't have it yet. Not all of it at least. We just need more time." _Don't you dare make me beg Takahashi!_

"More time?"

"Yes."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. For a long searing moment Inuyasha simply looked at her, lifting his glass to his lips; but not once taking his eyes from hers. Once again placing his glass back on the table he gave Kagome another smirk and said,

"Your family must be very desperate seeing as how they were able to get you to come here. Of course, I'm going to assume you came kicking and screaming."

_What a bastard!_

"It doesn't matter how I came. I'm here aren't I," she replied with snide.

"Not running anymore?"

"Running from what?"

"You ran from me a year ago," shot back Inuyasha leaning back to get a better look at her.

"That was different."

"How so?"

"I didn't need to speak with you and I didn't need anything from you." _Oh God, he's looking at me as if he's dissecting me. I can't stand this!_

"But you do now," Inuyasha said with such arrogance.

_He's playing with me. Oh God, he must know I'm scared. Ok Kagome, get a grip! It's not the end of the world. You can handle him; you've done this once before!_

"Are you going to give us an extension or not?"

…………………………………………………

Relaxing further in his seat, he contemplated her stance. She was obviously nervous; but she held herself together well. _That's my girl._

"Well Kagome, that all depends on you."

"On me? How?"

"I have a proposition for you, an ultimatum if you want to call it."

"Such as?" '_Did she really want to know?'_

"Why don't you take a sip of your tea first?"

"No, you tell me now."

"I have a feeling you might not like what I have to say."

"It's not going to be the first time."

He thought about this statement for a second and continued,

"You will listen to what I have to say Kagome; but first take a sip or your tea. I don't want your voice to be dry while we're negotiating."

Seeing as Inuyasha was evidently not going to back down she took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back on the table giving him a stare as if saying, 'all right, get on with it.'

Content she obeyed his order Inuyasha began,

"How much do you love your family Kagome?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it has plenty. Tell me, how much you love them."

"Enough."

"Enough to do anything for them?"

"What are you talking about?" At this point in time Kagome could feel her insides twist into knots. She hoped they could simply talk about an extension and then she could bid Inuyasha farewell; but as always, he had other things planned.

"You're family needs your help Kagome. How far will you go to help them?"

"This is crazy Inuyasha, you're crazy," with that she stood up to leave; but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist before she could go.

"Sit down Kagome."

"Inuyasha-

"_Sit down," _saidInuyasha tightening his grip.

Not wanting to physically fight with him she did as he said and took her seat.

"I have a deal I want to make with you Kagome."

"A deal?"

"Yes. A deal I think you'll find convenient on both our behalves."

"How?"

"Well, as you know, I am 32 years old now and it's time I settled down, started a family, an heir to one day take over the Takahashi Corporation."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well Kagome…I can't have an heir unless I have a suitable woman to gift one to me," he said with a smirk that would make _Hades'_ blood run cold.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh I think you do. The deal's this Kagome…I need a wife and an heir. You marry me, gift me with a child, and I'll disregard any of your family's debts."

Kagome couldn't even respond. Her eyes went wide and her jaw opened slightly from shock. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"Are you suggesting I become your wife and sleep with you long enough to give you a child? Then what?"

"Naturally you will raise him or her. I require at least seven years of your life."

"Why seven?"

"Two years if need be to conceive, and then five years to raise the child till he or she is old enough to start school."

"Then what Inuyasha?"

"Then we are free to divorce; but the child stays in my custody. You'll have of course visitation rights and all the money to have you set for the rest of your life. You'll never have to work again if you did not want to."

By this time Kagome was shaking her head in revulsion at the mere thought of what he was proclaiming.

"If you're going to be so diplomatic and heartless about everything, why not just take me to a sperm bank and have me artificially inseminated? We wouldn't even have to touch each other!" She said with such viciousness, it was hard to sit still in her seat.

"Oh but Kagome…We'd miss all the fun. I promise you're getting the better end of the bargain."

"You spineless bastard! How am I getting the better end of the deal?"

"Well, you'll have access to all my funds, anything you need will be at your disposal, a suitable home being my mansion of course, and you'll be sharing my bed every night," he ended with another smirk.

"And my family's debts?"

"Would be no more of course. You would be my wife, and I would take very good care of you."

Kagome looked away from his intense stare to gaze out at the ocean.

………………………………………..

What he asks is far too much! Marrying him is one thing; but to bring a child into a loveless relationship…It's crazy! I would be a monster if I agreed to his demands!

"I'm being very generous Kagome. All I ask is for one simple thing…_You_."

"I'm not a possession Inuyasha!"

"As I see it, you belong to me. You owe _me_ money Kagome. Money I intend to get whether you pay me with your hard earned efforts at work, or whether it is with your hard earned efforts in my bed!"

Standing up from the table to look down on him she said,

"How dare you say such things to me? I won't sit nor stand while you do this! I won't hear it!"

With her standing over him Inuyasha felt compelled to show her who was really in charge thus standing to his full height to match her animosity.

"You'll hear every damn word I have to say Kagome! I've waited a year to finally have you crawl at my feet and you will either submit to my demands or face the consequences!"

Getting right in his face she dared say through gritted teeth, "Take-your-best-shot!"

With that Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of Kagome's face and pulled her forward in a heart wrenching kiss to end all kisses. She could feel her knees begin to buckle and felt her head swimming in ecstasy. The feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers teasing and enjoying made her senses whirl. Coaxing her bottom lip with his tongue demanding entrance, Kagome complied and had him enter her mouth, absorbing all her tastes, making sure not to miss any detail of her beautiful, sensuous mouth. Pulling back to look into her eyes, both breathing heavily, neither knowing what to say or do.

Kagome, still swimming in pure delight was aroused with desire and a need longing to be fulfilled. Looking dreamily into Inuyasha's deep golden orbs she finally realized…This was Inuyasha, the man who betrayed her, and was now using her for his own twisted game.

Snapping back into focus she regained her composure while Inuyasha lowered his hands from her face. She finally let out a growl, reared her palm back and slapped him right in the middle of his left cheek, leaving a huge red mark. Inuyasha didn't even flinch from the attack but appeared to be laughing, not only was he chuckling; but his eyes even held that glimmer of pure malice.

"Hot enough for you Kagome?"

Still breathing heavily she managed to get out,

"You're nothing but an animal!"

"Well Kagome," said Inuyasha licking his lips and showing his fangs, "you do bring out the animal in me!"

Frustrated, confused, tired, and bewildered, Kagome let out a groan and stormed out of the lounge. Inuyasha called to her still standing where he was,

"You have twenty-four hours to comply, Kagome! I'll call you tomorrow at this time and you better have an answer for me!"

Not looking back she continued out of the hotel and into the parking lot where her white Mazda was parked away from all the other vehicles only to find a certain hanyou had beaten her there…

"What are you doing," stormed Kagome? She had forgotten about his demon attributes concerning his physical fitness compared to mere mortals. He was fast, strong, and horribly vicious. She'll have to remember more cautiously who she's dealing with from now on.

Inuyasha propped himself up against the driver's side and waited for her to come closer.

"I was waiting for you Kagome."

"My car does not concern you, so get your damn paws off it!"

Inuyasha raised his clawed hands in defense and stepped aside only to take Kagome's keys from her hands.

"Hey-

"Shut up," said Inuyasha as he opened her car door motioning for her to get in.

Kagome gave him a hard glare, one in which he spared no emotion for. Seeing as how she would not win this round against Inuyasha she stepped into the vehicle as he grabbed her seat belt fastening it for her. In the instant he was pulling the strap across her breasts, he touched them with his claws. Whether it was deliberate or far from his intention, Kagome didn't know. All she did know was from that one caress came a vibrant shiver that Inuyasha noticed and if at all possible, his smirk widened. Content she was strapped in he closed her door, still holding onto her keys.

"I was only protecting what's mine Kagome. Anything can happen in the night."

"I hope that's not a threat Inuyasha."

"Come now Kagome, you know me far better than that."

"Do I?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Kagome motioned for her car keys.

"Do you mind? I can only stay in the presence of swine for so long."

Inuyasha handed her the car keys in one hand while moving his right hand across the nape of her neck pulling her in for another kiss. This time, strictly for possession purposes; but no doubt leaving Kagome weakened. Once Inuyasha let go Kagome asked,

"What was that for Inuyasha?"

"Merely showing who you belong to Kagome."

"I'll never belong to you!"

"Once we're married you'll carry my mate mark, no doubt you'll belong to me then."

"If you aim to divorce me, what good does a mate mark do?"

"It states my territory and lets others know not to mess with what's mine."

With that, Kagome started her car; but not before Inuyasha could grab her arm.

"Twenty-four hours Kagome…"

He let her go allowing her to speed off into the night…

End Chapter 1!

Thank you guys so much for reading. I will eventually finish "A Returning Promise" but for now I'd like to try my luck with this branch of romance stories. Please tell me what you think and please keep reading!

I have chapter 1-4 complete! Today I am working on chapter 5! This story should be no more than 15 chapters, and in all honesty I believe this story will be 12 chapters. Thank you guys so much! Hugs and kisses and I hope to talk to you guys soon!


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha! If I did, my fiancé would be very unhappy with me!

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

Kagome didn't sleep well at all that night. She continued to toss and turn long until the morning hours. Waking up before her alarm clock she drew back the covers and walked to the bathroom, took a shower, and got ready for work.

_Maybe once I'm at work I'll feel better…_

Inuyasha's words still ran cold through her thoughts making her blood freeze.

"**Twenty-four hours Kagome…"**

_How can he do this to me? How can he put me through such torment? _A part of her mind asked…Then she realized…_Because he can!_

Last night as soon as she came home, she immediately ran to her bedroom closing the door behind her and sank to the floor in tears. She had so many dreams to fulfill, so many things she wanted to see and do before even thinking about marrying and becoming a mother! Besides, she always figured she would marry for love…Everything would be like a fairytale; but reality hit her hard once again…There are no such things as fairytales or happy endings…

The phone immediately rang and she instantly sprang to her feet, wiping her face clean before picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Sweetheart! Are you all right? You sound as if you've been crying! I hope the meeting with Inuyasha wasn't too bad."

"Oh well…" _What could she say to her mother? Yes Mom, it was bad…You're daughter could very well lose her virginity as well as her life to a horrible dog demon!_

"Kagome?"

"It went rather well Mother…" _A lie…_

"As long as you're all right Sweetheart. What did he have to say?"

Kagome contemplated on what to tell her mother and said,

"Um, well, he's of course driving a hard bargain for a loan extension."

"Oh dear, well, whatever he asks tell him we'll do it Kagome!"

"I don't know if it's anything you necessarily have to do just yet mother."

A silence fell over the phone, in which Mrs. Higurashi said,

"Your father and I both want you to know how proud we are of you Kagome. Thank you so much for doing this for our sakes. We know how hard it was for you to go to him and plead for an extension."

"Don't think about it mother. Of course I'd do anything for you guys. You're my parents!"

"We know Kagome; we just thought it was only right to tell you how much we love you."

Kagome felt more tears spring from her eyes and she did her best to maintain her calm composure.

"Um, mother, it's late and I have an early day tomorrow. We'll talk more later."

"Of course Sweetheart, good night, and sweet dreams."

"You too mother."

With that she put the phone down and sank onto the bed covering her face with her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

Another Friday fighting long roads and traffic delays awaited her and she met all the obstacles head on. Finally arriving at school thirty minutes before class started she met up with her friend Sango Miroshi, the physical education teacher, and friend for five years, in the teacher's lounge. Once again she figured her friend had suffered another long night arguing with her husband because she was putting several packets of sugar in her morning coffee with no cream…And from the looks of it she was going on nine packets of sugar.

Noticing Kagome walk through the door, Sango's mood instantly brightened.

"Oh, good morning Kagome. Damn girl, you look horrible. Some guy keep you up last night," she joked putting her tenth packet of sugar in her coffee?

"Now wouldn't that be something to talk about," she began, sitting next to her friend at one of the round tables in the middle of the room, "but no…Sadly once again, my bed was reserved for me and me alone."

"That's a shame," said Sango shaking her head, "you're wasting that gorgeous body of yours. Someone like you should really get her priorities straight."

"Oh, so I can go home to a man that I argue with every week and come to work drowning my sorrows in enough sugar packed coffee ready to give me a heart attack? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

Stirring her coffee, Sango took a sip and huffed at her friend's comment.

"Well, I guess you've figured out Miroku and I had another argument."

"No question about it. This is the only time you try to use caffeine as an escape."

Putting down her mug she began, "That _husband_ of mine," saying the word with such distaste, "thinks that I am nothing more than a woman who can be pawed at any time day or night. He thinks only about one thing and I am not always prepared to give him that _one thing!_"

"But I thought you two were trying to have a baby?"

"We are Kagome; it's just there are times when a woman just doesn't want to be used for mere sex. I just didn't feel like it last night!"

"Why not? You and Miroku are always going at it, at least I thought. He makes it seem like you guys are."

"Oh of course he does! He's a guy! He has to make everything look good in front of people."

"So, you were just tired last night and didn't want to have sex?"

She sighed saying, "It's more than that."

"How so?"

Sango paused and leaned closer to Kagome whispering, "I think Miroku might be cheating on me Kagome."

Hearing this from her friend she leaned back to get a look at her friend's face. Sango's appearance was pale and bags darned underneath her eyes.

"Sango? Are you sure? I mean, this is Miroku! He's crazy about you!"

"I know what you think Kagome. But it's true! I heard him talking with another woman over the phone! He was whispering to her and told her to meet him someplace. And when I walked into the room he immediately put down the phone and acted as if it were a crime for me to be there!"

"Well, maybe he was working on a surprise for you?"

"A surprise? I highly doubt that Kagome! The man is definitely not smart enough to put something of thought into our marriage! The only thing he's good at is-

"_Fucking hell_," cried a red haired young female demon entering the room!

"Well, in a sense," finished Sango giving Kagome a laugh.

The red haired girl noticed them and smiled saying, "Oh! Hey guys! Damn, that traffic out there is horrible! Everyday it's always the same!"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine," said Kagome as the girl sat next to her.

"Shove it Kagome! I ended up having to fix a flat tire on my way to work this morning. Kouga kept telling me to go get a set of new tires; but I told him my tires were as good as new. He's gonna have a field day when I tell him! And I can give you one guess as to what he'll want as payment for being right!"

"Oh Ayame, good looking husband like yours and you bitch about having sex," said Sango taking another sip of coffee.

Noticing the strips of empty sugar packets on the table Ayame began, "You're one to talk Sango, you have a handsome hubby as well and yet all you do is bitch at him!"

Sango huffed once again with a glare at her friend as she smiled in triumph.

"And what are you mad about this morning Sango? Miroku forget to gas up your car again?"

"I wish," sneered Sango once again taking a swig of coffee.

Looking at Kagome Ayame asked, "What's up with her?"

"Ayame, please try and help me tell Sango that Miroku is not having an affair with another woman," pleaded Kagome.

"WHAT? You think Miroku, that lusty bastard who is always all over you is cheating on you? Are you crazy Sango?"

"Well, he could be! I overheard him talking with another woman on the phone! And he was being too secretive Ayame! What am I suppose to think?"

"Maybe it was some business deal, I mean; your husband is a lawyer Sango!"

"And yet she still manages to win all the arguments," pointed out Kagome instantly bringing a laugh to the table.

The first bell of the day immediately rang bringing a groan from the rest of the teachers lounging about. It was Friday after all and what person wants to learn on a Friday? Still, the teachers walked to their rooms waiting for their students to trudge in. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango bid each other a farewell and decided to meet up during lunch time.

Kagome made her way down to the music room where she was instantly greeted in the hall way by one of her students, Shippou Kitsune, a bright student who loved mischief; but always loved to be around Ms. Higurashi. Out of all his teachers, he preferred her best because unlike everyone else, she would always listen to her students and make time for them.

Today Shippou brought her a red apple just to make sure she ate something. Sometimes he would stay in her class during lunch time finishing work and eating a sack lunch his mother prepared for him, while he watched her sitting at her desk grading papers…Without lunch! She said she didn't have time to go buy anything and for the whole day she went with nothing in her stomach. She's too beautiful not to eat, he thought, so everyday since then he made sure to bring her something from his house as a gift so she wouldn't get suspicious. So far she hasn't caught on yet.

"Well hello Shippou! How are you this morning?"

"Oh I'm fine Ms. Higurashi, how 'bout you?"

"As well as to be expected on a Friday morning."

"Yeah, I hear that, um," he instantly rummaged through his bag grabbing the apple and handed it to her, "here. Thanks for being an awesome teacher."

Kagome's heart warmed and tears nearly sprung to her eyes.

"Oh thank you so much Shippou. This is so sweet of you. I know you bring me fruit everyday as a gift; but it still makes me happy when you do this for me. You know you don't have to."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you know how much we, you know, the students appreciate you is all."

"Well thank you Shippou; but you better run on to class. You know how Mr. Shin hates for students to be tardy."

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, see ya fifth period!"

He waved good bye to Kagome as he rounded the corner to his class and she opened the door to the music room with the choir already standing on the risers waiting for her as they were every day. The first part of school so far was uneventful. Lunch came fairly quick and she met Ayame and Sango right back in the teacher's lounge as they were just sitting down to their meals.

As Kagome joined them Ayame instantly began, "So, Sango informs me you had a rough night…Wanna talk about it?"

Taking in a huge sigh Kagome said, "I don't wanna sour lunch for everyone."

"Sour lunch? Oh come on Kagome, I wake up to see Miroku everyday…If that doesn't sour me, nothing you say will!"

The three had a round of laughter until Kagome finally decided to spill the beans…

"Well, you know how my parent's restaurant was going down pretty fast?"

"Oh right, the bug thing huh," replied Ayame taking a bite from her tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, and you know how Inuyasha Takahashi gave my parents a loan to cover everything right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he was asking for the money about a week ago and wanted to speak directly to me."

"That snake!" cried Sango eating potato chips.

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet Sango! He asked me to-,"

An office aide from the front office knocked on the door saying,

"Um, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes Keiko?"

"You're needed in the front office."

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly said, "Thank you Keiko, tell them I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes ma'am," and she returned to the office.

Kagome stood up from the table walked to the door when Sango said,

"Ooh! What did you do now Kagome?"

"I don't know; but I guess I'm about to find out!"

Kagome left the lounge and made her way down to the front office to be told she had a phone call on line 1 from her mother. This shocked Kagome to her core. The only time her mother ever called was either for a special occasion or something terrible happened. Like the time Buyou, her big tabby, fell down the well of her Grandpa's old shrine.

_That darn cat better not have fallen down the well again!_

Picking up the phone on the counter Kagome said,

"Hello, Mother?"

"Oh Kagome! Oh my goodness Kagome!"

"Mother? All right, calm down, what's the matter?"

Mrs. Higurashi was in hysterics over the phone, obviously crying and trying to calm herself down whilst talking to Kagome.

"Your father Kagome! You're father's had a heart attack!"

Just when Kagome thought her world couldn't get any worst…Her father ends up in the hospital! If only she could crawl under a rock, cry first, and then die! She took a moment and began,

"Ok Mother…It's going to be all right. Where are you right now?"

Mrs. Higurashi told her they were staying at the Pensacola Hospital in downtown Pensacola adding that Mr. Higurashi has already been taken for testing and should be back in his room within the hour to rest. Kagome said she would be there in a bit and placed the phone down telling Mr. Shin she would be out for the rest of the day due to a family emergency. He understood and off she went into the parking lot to her car. While on the road she called Ayame and Sango telling them what happened and each said they would be there for support once school let out.

As she approached the designated waiting room she saw her mother sitting down with her hands covering her face with Grandpa Higurashi and Sota, her kid brother, sitting next to her, each trying to console her. When she walked up all three of them looked up; but it was Mrs. Higurashi who shot up and hugged her with such vigor.

"Oh Kagome, my baby, I'm so glad you're here," she said crying into her daughter's hair.

"Of course I'm here mother! Have you heard any news of father?"

"The doctor hasn't been by yet. No one's been by. We're completely in the dark on his progress!"

"Its ok mother," said Kagome patting her mother's head and back, "I'm sure he'll be out before you know it! And he'll be just fine too!"

Finally able to look into her daughter's face she lifted her hands to cup her face.

"Darling Kagome, my brave little girl. You've always looked on the bright side of things even when you were very small."

"That comes from proper upbringing mother."

One again Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with tears and hugged her daughter even tighter.

As Kagome was seating her mother next to her grandpa and Sota she heard another voice from behind saying,

"All right Sarah, who's next?"

Kagome turned around at the familiar voice to reveal none other than Kouga Kanzaki, Ayame's husband, and a very old friend for several years. As he was flipping through his daily schedule on a silver clipboard Kagome walked up to him saying,

"Kouga?"

The busy gynecologist looked up with his piercing blue eyes and flashed her an award winning smile,

"Kagome! How are you?"

"I'm fine; I had forgotten you worked here."

"Yeah, actually, I just transferred here not too long ago. Goodness Kagome, you're looking as beautiful as ever," he said surveying her.

"Thank you Kouga," Kagome said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"If I weren't a married man," Kouga laughed instantly turning her cheeks an even darker crimson.

Looking around the waiting room once again, he couldn't help; but notice her family sitting on the nearby couch.

"Um, Kagome, for me being a well educated physician I just realized something."

"And what's that?"

"That you're here. May I ask why?"

Kagome looked down at the floor for several seconds before looking back up into his eyes, "Well, um, my father; he's had a heart attack."

For just a moment the delicate blue eyes went wide with shock. Instantly his arms came around pulling her into a tight bear hug knocking the breath from her lungs.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Kouga," she began, "but right now if you don't mind, it'd be nice to breathe," she panted out.

In shock, Kouga quickly let go of her giving his apologies. As he continued to talk to her a nurse came up saying,

"Dr. Kanzaki, Mrs. Taichi is waiting in room 111."

Looking her way he said, "All right, thank you Sarah."

"Well, I guess you gotta go," said Kagome timidly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be by as soon as I can."

"Thanks Kouga, Ayame and Sango will be here right after school."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my woman. I promise I'll be back, Kagome."

With that he gave her a light kiss on her cheek and descended down the hall towards his next patient.

For just a moment it felt nice having someone there to hold on to. She couldn't very well go to her mother, nor grandfather, and especially not her kid brother Sota. No, it was good having Kouga here. Just thinking about him brought back memories of college.

She had just met Ayame and Sango when Kouga and Miroku showed up. Sango and Miroku were already engaged by then; but Ayame and Kouga were another matter. Ayame was in love with him; but he never really paid much attention to her. His eyes were set sourly on Kagome Higurashi.

He tried persuading her to go out with him; but she refused him as always, especially when she first saw a glimpse of Inuyasha Takahashi…

_Why am I remembering him at a time like this? Why am I even thinking about him at all?_

But she couldn't seem to stop herself…

She remembers it as if it were yesterday. Class was in twenty minutes and she was already running late as it was. Kagome didn't even have time to eat a bagel before her first class, English with Mr. Tanzunuki, one of the most vicious teachers in all of teaching. Everything had to be as neat and as perfect as possible when presented to him. Essays had to at least be five pages long, double spaced, and handed to him at the door upon entering the classroom.

As soon as she finished typing the paper and printing it out from the printer in her room, Kagome immediately ran to her dreaded English class. Unfortunately, as she was passing the fountain in the foyer of the university she noticed her shoe laces were untied and bent down just for a moment to simply tie them. Being Kagome, she's very accident prone and falling on concrete was not on her lists of 'things to do' for the day.

With her shoe laces tied, Kagome picked up her satchel; but not before a young man rolling on a skateboard bumped into her side knocking her book bag into the middle of the splashing water fountain. The young college student was in such a hurry he didn't even turn around to help her; but kept on going as if nothing happened.

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the ground upon seeing the bag in the water with her things…Especially her essay which was due in another fifteen minutes!

"_Oh no, this can't be happening! Not this, not now!"_

Without even thinking about it, she took off her shoes, hiked up her long white skirt, and jumped into the freezing water to retrieve her satchel, praying to God her essay was fine!

Unknown to Kagome, she just so happened to have an audience of one watching her, when she finally grabbed her book bag, Kagome immediately turned around revealing a snickering yet strikingly handsome young man watching her.

"_If you need money that bad miss, I'll be more than happy to give you however much you need," replied the young man with a smirk._

Feeling her cheeks beginning to burn and watching as the young man continued to study her from top to bottom, noticing how he lingered at her wet breasts, Kagome hoisted her satchel on her shoulder and crossed her arms drawing his attention away from her wet sky blue blouse.

"_I only jumped in here to retrieve my back pack, nothing more sir! And I would appreciate it very much if you would not look at me as if I were some piece of meat ready for you to eat!"_

Kagome could sense the obvious strike as his eyes widened; but he quickly recovered saying, _"Well, I wouldn't be surveying you all over if you didn't look so ridiculous! Honestly woman, wouldn't it have been wiser to ask for help?"_

"_Not when your grade depends on what is in this back pack," she said pointing to it for emphasis, "If I don't give my essay to Mr. Tanzunuki in fifteen minutes my grade will be sunk!"_

"_Hmm, about as wet as you look right now?"_

Again, another smirk; but Kagome had had enough of his sarcasm to last a long time. Fuming from head to toe she walked back to the end of the fountain and hoisted herself up refusing the hand the young man offered and slid into her shoes. Finally getting her mind back on track she looked through her bag to find all the contents soaked, including her essay!

"_Oh no! My essay! It's ruined as well as my grade!"_

"_Well, would ya look at that…?"_

"_Don't you have anywhere else to be?" she asked with venom._

"_Besides rescuing damsels in distress?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You wouldn't happen to have a back up file on hand would you?"_

"_A what?"_

"_A floppy disk woman!"_

"_Oh, yes, in my purse," she immediately began looking through her purse finding a purple floppy disk and showed it to him._

The young man took it from her and grabbed her hand ushering her with him.

"_Wait! What are you doing? Let go of me! Where are we going?"_

"_You said you were going to Mr. Tanzunuki right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Well, I had him about two years ago…I know what he's like."_

"_And?"_

"_I'm helping you all right."_

With that he ushered her into one of the nearest buildings, took out a staff card bearing his photo as other various information about himself, slid it through a card reader and opened a door revealing several working computers and printers.

"_You work for the university?"_

"_Yeah, I'm a student aid…Business management."_

With that, he took her floppy disk, injecting it into the A-Drive, asking for the file's name, and _viola, _a new essay was printed and ready to go in under two minutes, leaving ten for Kagome to get to class on time.

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Why did you help me? How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Well, let's just say I have a soft spot for pretty faces, and if you really want to repay me, how 'bout letting me takes you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_But we don't even know each other!"_

"_Hmm, I guess we're just gonna have to fix that won't we? My name is Inuyasha Takahashi," he said extending his hand, "And you are?"_

_Accepting his hand she replied, "Kagome Higurashi."_

"_It's nice to meet you Kagome, now since we know each other, how 'bout you meet me at the fountain around seven and I'll take you out?"_

She nodded her head in approval and Inuyasha said, _"Good, well, you better get off to class Kagome, Mr. Tanzunuki doesn't accept tardiness. I know that first hand," he said with a wink._

Kagome gave him another smile and happily left his sight until that night…

**(End memory!)**

_That was so long ago; but it seems like just yesterday we were together and happy…_

Awhile later after everyone was seated and full of cafeteria cuisine, Ayame, Kouga, Sango and Miroku entered the waiting area much to Kagome's delight. She jumped up and hugged each of them individually saying,

"Thank you guys so much for coming."

"Of course Kagome! How's your family holding up?" asked Miroku as he let go of her.

"Everyone seems to be doing all right so far."

"What about your father," asked Sango?

Sniffling and drying her eyes she replied, "Um, we don't know. None of the nurses or doctors have come by yet. We're completely in the dark."

"Oh Kagome…" sighed Ayame putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said sniffling again, "really, I am."

Each of them sat down in the waiting area while Kouga went to the cafeteria to bring tea and coffee for the long haul. Dr. Suikotsu did not come out of the testing area till around five in the evening. When his presence was known Mrs. Higurashi was the first to jump up, followed by Kagome who was instantly at her side.

Trying to keep calm and clasping her hands together in order for them to stop shaking, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "How is he doctor?"

"He's doing fine Mrs. Higurashi. Your husband is back in his room resting. We won't need to do more tests till in the morning. It seems he suffered a mild heart attack. Any number of reasons could have caused this…High blood pressure due to stress, high cholesterol, you name it. We'd like to keep him longer and run more tests just to be sure he's out of the woods."

"Oh…Yes…That is safe doctor. Can we see him now?"

"Well, in his present state I think only one person should see him till tomorrow, I'm very sorry."

"Oh…Thank you doctor, I'll be in to see my husband shortly."

"Just doing my job Mrs. Higurashi. But please, don't worry yourself, from what I've seen from the testing results so far, with the proper treatment he'll be just fine. There is always the possibility for a relapse; but we'll do all we can to prevent it."

"Oh, yes, thank you again doctor."

"My pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dr. Suikotsu left the waiting area to return to his patients while everyone began feeling relief at the fact of Mr. Higurashi's status. You could literally feel the tension release and hear the deep breaths taken from everyone involved. Mrs. Higurashi turned to everyone saying,

"Thank you all so much for coming to support us today. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Oh Mrs. Higurashi, don't even think about it. We love you very much and of course we'll always stand by you," said Sango giving her a warm smile.

Returning her genuine smile, Mrs. Higurashi said, "Thank you so much. Well, I should go check on Mr. Higurashi and all of you I know must have things to do. I'm so sorry for keeping you."

The crowd began to simultaneously tell her to quit worrying and to go to her husband. As she was beginning to leave she hugged Kagome once more.

"Don't worry about a thing mother. I'll make sure Grandpa and Sota get home safely and I'll pack an overnight bag and bring it to you."

"Oh Kagome, what would I do without you?" She kissed her forehead and went down the hall to her husband's room once again bidding everyone thank you and good night.

Everyone began picking up their belongings and following each other out the door. Ayame and Sango put their arms around Kagome during the long walk out to the parking lot and watched each of her friend's leave, each of them telling her to call if there's anything else they could do to help.

Afterwards, Kagome followed Grandpa Higurashi and Sota home, making them supper, saying good night to each of them, and then began packing her mother's duffel bag for the night. She did not return home until 6:45 in the evening, giving her only fifteen minutes till Inuyasha supposed "ultimatum call."

…………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

A knock sounded at Inuyasha's office door.

"Come in," he called from behind his desk.

Hojo Akitoki waltzed into his office producing a folder, his report over Kagome Higurashi for the day, on Inuyasha's desk.

Waiting patiently for Inuyasha to look at his report he stood at attention like a soldier awaiting orders.

He didn't have to wait long, when news of Kagome came everyday, Inuyasha was always eager to know how she was doing. Ever since she cut all connections to him off he decided to hire a private detective to monitor her activities. He couldn't have his woman without his protection and sense then, Hojo Akitoki has watched her from afar.

Picking up the folder and examining its contents, everything seemed as normal as usual…She wakes up, takes a shower, and leaves for work, until he reads about what happened midday…

Immediately looking up at Hojo with an annoyed expression he says,

"Hojo…Is it true that Mr. Higurashi is in the hospital this very moment?"

"Yes sir, he is."

"And why didn't you call to tell me about this matter Hojo?"

"Well, I didn't see it as something that would concern you, sir."

"Did you now? Well let me enlighten you Hojo…Everything concerning Kagome Higurashi concerns me! Reason being because she is my future _wife! _If ever you screw up like this again Hojo I'll have your license! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, absolutely."

"Good, now get out."

Hojo simply nodded his head and fled the room in a dignified manner leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind. Waiting for the young man to close the door he sprung into action making a few phone calls for the Higurashi's benefit.

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

A knock sounded from Kagome's apartment door right at 7 'o clock. This struck her as odd considering Inuyasha should be calling any minute; but she opened the door anyway to find Inuyasha standing in front of her holding a dozen long stemmed red roses.

"Hello Kagome, how are you today?"

Kagome froze in place just starring at the man in front of her. He was wearing a handsome navy blue Armani suit with a red silk tie and hand stitched black dress shoes. Every inch of him said "wealth and power," and there wasn't an inch of him Kagome didn't feel strongly attracted to. Gulping she replied,

"As well as to be expected, being a long day and all."

"I see…Well, if you've had a long day at work, you still look as beautiful as ever, if it's any consolation."

Kagome merely blushed and tried not to seem as if she welcomed his flattery.

"May I come in," asked Inuyasha gesturing towards her living room?

"You'll be on my battle field if you come in. You do realize that right?"

"May be your battle grounds; but my rules still apply," he said rather silkily.

Waiting a beat, Kagome moved out of the doorway allowing Inuyasha to enter much to her discontent. Once they were in the living room, Inuyasha handed Kagome the red roses which she took and deliberately dropped on the coffee table as if not caring about them at all. Inuyasha acted as if he didn't care about her crude gesture and extended a hand gesturing for them to sit on the crème colored sofa.

Once seated Inuyasha began,

"How are you really feeling today, Kagome?"

"I said I'm fine," Kagome said haughtily.

"It's fine if you're not ready to confide in me just yet. I thought I'd be a gentleman and ask."

"We both know why you're here Inuyasha, so get to the point."

Taking a moment to look around at his surroundings and see how well she decorated the place he said,

"Isn't it customary to offer your guests suitable refreshments?"

"If you were a guest Inuyasha," she said coolly.

"I see. Well, if you're that eager to get down to business, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"I'm sure you are," Kagome added sarcastically.

"Have you thought about my proposal," pressed Inuyasha?

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"My answer has to be 'no', Inuyasha."

He took a moment and stared at Kagome before replying,

"You are refusing to marry me?"

"Yes."

"How do you plan on paying your loans?"

"I'll work, even two jobs if I have to; but I won't marry you Inuyasha. I won't let you take my freedom from me."

"And you call working two jobs to make ends meet freedom? I must say I'm rather hurt that you would work yourself to death rather than marry me."

"Death is a far better option than spending a life with you, or gifting you with one."

"Do you think I'll sit back and let you ruin your life?"

"I would be ruining my life if I made a commitment to you."

Resisting the urge to shake some sense into her Inuyasha settled for,

"Making an enemy of me is the worst thing you can do Kagome."

"No, marrying you would be."

A hushed silence fell over the room as Inuyasha and Kagome stared with fierce determination at one another. Before Inuyasha could get another word in, the phone rang giving Kagome the excuse she needed to break the contact. Rushing over to the phone she answered only to wish she hadn't…

"What do you mean he's had a relapse!" Kagome cried into the receiver, thus gaining Inuyasha's attention. He immediately left the sofa and was standing at Kagome's side listening to the conversation with his demon enhanced ears atop his head.

"You said you were trying to make sure this wouldn't happen! What do you mean that's not the worst part? How much worse can it get?"

And that's when Dr. Suikotsu relayed the message to her…Kagome out of utter shock dropped the phone with tears running down her face. She collapsed; but before dropping to the floor Inuyasha held her in his arms and picked up the phone talking to the doctor himself getting all the information he could. Once he was finished he put the phone down and carried Kagome to the couch and held her as she cried into his shirt.

Not caring that he was the enemy, Kagome latched on to Inuyasha for dear life. She needed to let out her emotions and it didn't matter who was there. She just needed this right now. Then she remembered…

"Oh my God…My mother Inuyasha, Sota, and Grandpa…" she said looking into his eyes.

"It's ok Kagome…They'll be fine…We have to make sure you're all right before we do anything."

If Kagome hadn't been truly emotional she would have caught the "we" in his phrase, or the fact that he was holding her back just as tightly as she was holding on. But one in a state of utter shock can only comprehend a few emotions at a time…

………………………………….

………………………………….

…………………………………..

"It was a lovely service," Kagome heard one of the visitors say to her mother as people were leaving the cemetery.

Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku paid their condolences and did as she wished…Left her alone…She couldn't seem to make her legs move from their spot. There she stood in front of her father's casket being readied to be buried and laid to rest. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the scene…She constantly remembered the last conversation she had with her father on the night she went to go see Inuyasha…

"_Kagome…Whatever you choose to do in your life, I want you to know I'll always be proud of you."_

"_Father…"_

"_It's true. I've always been proud of you; but I just want you to be happy. Do what you feel is right. Don't ever think that your mother or I are ever going to doubt your decisions. We trust you Kagome."_

"_Thank you, father."_

"_You know there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, your mother, Sota, or Grandpa. I would lay down my life to make sure each of you is secure and well. I know you would do the same for us too and I just wanted you to know how honorable it is. Knowing you can help so much, knowing that you would help if need be. I love you Kagome."_

"_I love you too father."_

_And then he hugged her for the last time…_

After saying good bye to everyone Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and placed her arm around her shoulders.

Taking a sigh and looking at her husband's burial she said, "You know, your father's last thoughts were of you and Sota."

Turning towards her mother she said, "Were they?"

"That's right, he said he was proud of you both and he loved you very much. He also said he wished for the both of you to be happy. His last words were, 'I could not have asked for better gifts.' And that's when he whispered his love to me one last time and I felt his hand slacken and he was gone."

Kagome couldn't find any more tears to shed, they were all gone and even if she wanted to cry, she was far too tired to let it happen.

"I'm so sorry mother. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be Kagome. Things like this happen. It's a part of life, one we must accept. There's nothing else we can do."

Taking a moment to contemplate what her mother said she started to glance around her surroundings and noticed how beautiful everything really looked. The flowers all matched, nothing was out of place, and she wasn't quite sure; but even her father's casket looked much more expensive than she guessed her mother could ever begin to afford…

"Everything looks really…Amazing. You did a wonderful job mother."

"I can't take credit for this Kagome."

"Then who did all this?"

"Why, Inuyasha of course. I thought he told you," her mother said with a hint of surprise matching Kagome's.

"No, he never said anything."

"I'm surprised, I thought you knew. He's the one who arranged everything. I didn't have to lift a finger. After he found out what happened the next day he came to our house with everyone he could round up. We never even had to leave the living room. He told me I could have anything I wanted and he took care of it, just like that," she emphasized by snapping her fingers.

"Just like that?" asked Kagome still trying to get over the shock of it all.

_There's no way he would have done this out of the kindness of his heart. He'd have to buy one before he could have any such feelings!_

"Oh Kagome, there's no way we could have afforded all this on our own. I don't know if this is the best time or place to tell you this; but we're in a bit of a more financial crisis then we thought."

"What are you saying mother?"

"Well, as you know we've tried everything your father and I could do with the money Inuyasha gave us to expand business after the court trials; but we lost quite a bit of it playing in the stock markets. Your father thought he was doing the right thing by buying stock in several products he thought were for sure to take off. Besides having to pay for extra debts we had besides the restaurant, combined with his stock market dealings…We have a very slim amount of money. Enough to keep our head's out of the water. Your father and I didn't want to tell you or Sota; but things aren't looking so good right now. It's a blessing how Inuyasha came in and took charge. We must all be _very _grateful towards him."

Hearing this news from her mother took on a whole new meaning. Just what was Inuyasha's game anyways? Was he trying to make her feel guilty in a sense that would have her running flinging her arms around his neck? Or was he possibly trying to be a down right nice guy?

_Why didn't I see my parents anguish over money issues? How could I be so selfish? I complained about small things for the longest time; but my parents had larger issues and didn't say not one word…This changes everything…_

"If you'd like to talk with him, he's standing over there by Grandpa and Sota," she said pointing towards them, all three in deep conversation holding solemn expressions.

Kagome nodded and they made their way to the socializing males. Once there, Mrs. Higurashi motioned for Grandpa and Sota to follow her to the car leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to talk.

"Did you really arrange all this," asked Kagome waving her hand at all the floral arrangements and such?

"No, your mother arranged all the decorations, I just paid for it," Inuyasha replied coolly.

"Why? Why did you do it," whispered Kagome?

"Let's just say I was paying my respects."

Turning to watch as the casket was being lowered into the earth Kagome distinctly heard her father's words,

"**_I would lay down my life to make sure each of you is secure and well. I know you would do the same for us too and I just wanted you to know how honorable it is. Knowing you can help so much, knowing that you would help if need be."_**

Pausing to think about these words Kagome asked, "Does your offer still stand?"

Taken back by her question Inuyasha indulged her, "You mean the marriage bargain?"

"Yes."

"Are you willingly submitting to me…In more ways than one?"

"…I am…"

"Good. We can start the paper work next week. I'll be in touch."

With that he lightly kissed Kagome's cheek and left her side returning to his red Porsche. Before he could leave she turned and called,

"Inuyasha?"

Without hesitating he turned to her voice saying, "Yes Kagome?"

She looked hesitant at first closing her eyes once before asking, "You will take care of my family won't you?"

Inuyasha studied the girl for a moment. She didn't look like the woman he had come to know; but a young girl worried about the safety of her family. A girl who he knew would do anything to make sure they were well taken care of. This struck him at first, causing a pang to touch at the deepest point in his heart. After all, he was partly responsible for the pain he saw in her eyes. A pain he soon realized he would make sure went away with every ounce of strength he could muster. This was _Kagome…His Kagome._ No matter how much she infuriated him, she was still his and he still cared about her regardless of everything.

Seeing as how she needed reassurance on his part and noticing the girl about to break down he did his best to look like her gallant knight she needed when she was in such distress. So he finally replied, "With my life."

Giving a slight nod of his head he turned and walked away leaving Kagome alone with her father and her prayers…

End Chapter 2!

Thank you guys so much for reading! If you think this chapter is long, wait till Chapter 3! Oh, I just want to say thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you and I can't wait to respond to each of you! Plus, I would like to say thank you to Jess, my sis, for helping me proof-read this chapter! I love each of you very much! Hugs and kisses to all and we'll chat later!


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! His name belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; but his heart belongs to Kagome Higurashi!

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for you reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story! I would like to add this chapter will probably be the longest out of the whole story, so enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

Everyday since her father's funeral, Kagome would leave her apartment for work and sitting in the front of her doorstep she would find a dozen red roses waiting to be picked up. Then when she walked into her class room, another bouquet would be found on her desk and while she would walk out to the parking lot to her car, another dozen would be waiting on her windshield. Obviously Inuyasha was more of a romantic than he let people believe!

_He's making it very hard to hate him!_

One day after work Kagome walked through her bedroom and was greeted by the phone ringing. She answered as cheerful as possible for someone just coming home from working eight to three.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Hello Kagome and how was your day?"

It was Inuyasha on the phone…

With a sigh she said, "What do you want Takahashi?"

"Now is that any way to greet your soon-to-be husband?"

"We both know this is a marriage of convenience, stick to the point, and stick straightly to business."

Inuyasha relaxed more against his black leather office chair and propped his feet upon the desk ready to do "business."

"All right Kagome, if that's what you want-."

"And I do."

"Fine. Listen, I want you here in my office by 9 A.M. Friday morning to discuss with my lawyer the terms of our marriage. Since as you remembered and so bluntly reminded me, 'this is a marriage of convenience,' then you won't mind filling out forms agreeing to just that."

"What kind of forms Mr. Takahashi?"

"It's Inuyasha between us and it's just a few proper legal agreements saying you will honor this marriage and that I do expect for us to be married for seven years with a child by the time the term is up. In return you and your family will be heavily compensated and fully under my care."

"Under _your _care?"

"That's correct."

Kagome didn't like the sinking feeling dwelling in the pit of her stomach. Since the first night Takahashi had mentioned the thought of marriage she hasn't slept or eaten well. The thought of being under his _constant care_ struck a chord within her. Just how much care would he be tending to them anyway? And how much of it would be towards her? Kagome had asked if he would take care of her family and he said he would; but at what price to them?

"Inuyasha, you expect me to take off work just like that to fulfill your desires?"

"I expect you to fulfill all my desires Kagome, and yes, it has already been arranged."

Kagome froze when he mentioned this and pulled the receiver away from her ear to catch her breath.

Pulling it back to her ear she asked, "What do you mean it's already been arranged?"

Inuyasha chuckled in the phone making Kagome want to reach through and slap the obvious smirk he was giving right off his face.

"I personally talked with your boss, Mr. Shin. A very reasonable fellow once you push the right buttons."

"And I'm pretty sure you pushed all the right ones."

"Correct again Kagome. He was more than happy to let you have the day off, once I told him it was to plan for our wedding coming up very soon."

"How soon?"

"This Sunday."

All Inuyasha had to do was literally poke her with one of his sharp piercing claws and she would have fallen over in a heap as if she were nothing more than mush. Her knees buckled, her arms felt like jell-o, and a lump formed in her throat so she couldn't say a word, making her body nothing more than a puppet with Inuyasha holding her strings.

Finally able to form words and get past the lump Kagome squeaked, "Did you say this Sunday?"

Another chuckle from his end of the line, "Yes…That's not a problem for you is it? No other prior engagements?"

'_Well, one,' _she thought_, 'probably boarding a plane outta here and away from you! But then…I wouldn't be able to help my family…'_

"No. Sunday is a perfect day for a wedding." _If it were for anyone else!_

"Good. I'll see you Friday morning; 9 A.M. …Don't be late."

With that he pressed the button on the speaker phone hanging up and instantly his smirk grew wider. Looking at the picture of his future wife on his desk…The last weekend they spent together on the beach before she ended everything…He thought to himself…

_Soon Kagome, very soon I'll own you. You'll be mine and I'll be damned if I'll ever let you go again!_

Inuyasha couldn't help but think back to that time, his Kagome wearing nothing but a blue bikini with a transparent wrap around her waist, her firm breasts lifting high every time she gave off a sigh at the sight, and the wind blowing through her thick black hair. She looked like an angel from Heaven. Men would sell their souls just to be with such a creature and all he could think about was…_She's all mine!_

He could even recall their conversation on the beach where he laid out a blanket for them to lay on and cuddle just watching the sunset. With his arms wrapped securely around her as he smelled her hair he whispered in her ear,

"_Did you enjoy today my love?"_

_Sighing her contempt she replied, "Of course, I always enjoy every day when I'm with you Inuyasha."_

The love he sensed in her voice made him want to lavish her with kisses until she agreed she was his forever!

"_I really do wish you would reconsider marriage Kagome."_

Taking a moment she eased away to look into his amber gaze.

"_We've talked about this Inuyasha. I just think we need to wait."_

Holding her closer and squeezing her more securely against his chest Inuyasha said,

"_Why Kagome? Why should we wait when we know this is something we both want?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha, eventually but not now. I love you Inuyasha. Can't you be happy with just that?"_

'If only I could be happy with just that? Doesn't she realize how much I love and want her? Doesn't she understand how much I need her by my side now and forever?'

"_All right Kagome, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you as long as you need. For now I'll be happy with what we have."_

"_Thank you my love," she said snuggling more comfortably into his chest._

"_Of course darling, I love you too much to ever make you unhappy." _

And yet now that he remembers that time, he feels a pull on his heart strings. He knows he's hurting her by giving her this marriage ultimatum; but he let her control things for far too long. He knew for things to happen his way, she would have to need him completely before he could have her. The first time didn't do the trick. Yes she needed him, but she didn't submit to him the way he desired. So he decided to wait a little longer for the perfect moment…And everything sort of just fell into place.

……………………………………….

……………………………………….

……………………………………….

After work on Tuesday, Kagome followed Sango home in order to speak with her husband…_The Lawyer_. Miroku Miroshi is known as a straight arrow and as sharp as they come in the law business. His peers say if he wasn't so lust driven by his wife, the man might have become a monk because of all his noble morals. Kagome only hoped that he wouldn't argue with her too much on the marriage deal.

Walking into the house Sango asked,

"Are you gonna tell me the reason you wish to speak with my husband Kagome?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Does this have anything to do with Inuyasha?"

_You don't know the half of it Sango!_

"Something like that."

"Oh damn, is he trying to take your family's restaurant? And right after your father's death too! That bastard! Well, don't you worry Kagome, whatever he tries to pull; Miroku will stop him in his tracks! I don't care how many high priced lawyers he has…All you need is one, and that's my husband on your side!"

Kagome managed to pull a small smile at Sango's confidence in her husband and they continued to walk on through the house till reaching Miroku's study.

Sango knocked on the door walking in to give her husband a hug and kiss…They obviously settled their differences on the sex issue. Sango told Ayame and Kagome the day after the incident.

She agrees to have sex with him anytime he wants; but she has to get a massage any time she wants…Both consider it fair…Both get sex, Sango gets her muscles relaxed, and Miroku gets to paw his wife anytime.

She still confided in them that she was not too sure about his fidelity, even with him being such a stickler for the rules of law, family, and life; but Sango believed they would weather the storm. 'Come what may,' was her ending response.

"And how are the two most beautiful women doing today?" asked Miroku with his arms around Sango's waist as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

When the women walked in Miroku was busy at his computer on his desk, no doubt working on important cases and such. Miroku was a most sought out lawyer; but it didn't take the right price to get him on your side. Oh no, Miroku loved law so much there were times he represented people pro-bono, for the right cause.

"Oh we're just fine, um Miroku?"

"Yes Sugar-Lips?"

Sango's cheeks heated up; but she quickly dismissed the embarrassing endearment by saying, "Kagome needs a word with you. You will help her won't you?" Sango pressed.

"Of course my dear, anything for Kagome."

With that, Sango eased herself from his lap; but not before he grabbed her by the nape of her neck bringing her down for a heart-stopping, breathtaking, wish you were alone, kiss!

Catching her breath Sango walked past Kagome saying, "He's all yours; but just please remember to give him back to me soon…" She winked at the girl's flaming cheeks and closed the door behind her.

With Sango gone, Kagome opened her mouth only to have Miroku hold up his hand stopping her…

"Don't worry Kagome, I already know why you're here."

Completely taken back by his statement she asked, "You do?"

"Yes, Inuyasha called me yesterday saying you needed a lawyer for a certain 'business arrangement,' you both are going through with." Miroku raised his eyebrows saying this.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she found it very hard to breath.

Seeing her vulnerability, Miroku motioned for her to have a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He began again once she was situated.

"I understand you are marrying each other out of convenience. Do I need to mention how unbefitting it is of a woman of your stature?"

"Miroku, there's no other way-."

"Kagome, I've been your friend for several years now and I adore you; but I have to strongly caution you with this agreement. Inuyasha is not someone to be taken lightly," motioning to the manila folder on his desk he opened the documents, handing them to Kagome saying, "He already faxed me the terms of the marriage…A child Kagome?"

Looking at the huge stack of papers presented to her she said, "He wants an heir to the Takahashi Corporation."

"Yes, I can see that; but are you sure you want to bring a child into a loveless marriage?"

"I know what I'm doing Miroku," she snapped, "I have no choice!"

"You have plenty of choices!"

"Not when my family is as far under as we are!"

Miroku steadied his breath and allowed Kagome a moment to calm down. His blood was already boiling from the irritating phone call he received yesterday from Inuyasha demanding he represent Kagome at Friday's meeting. He never explained terms and nothing was known until he received the fax documents moments later. Needless to say he was appalled at the very idea of Inuyasha using the law as a way to get a wife and child!

"How bad is it Kagome?"

"Bad enough Miroku…Look at me…I'm going to marry a demon I hate with every fiber of my being and bear his child no less! But please Miroku, I know you hate this and if you must, by all means despise me; but please help me!"

Kagome's tone was pleading and Miroku's heart opened and poured for her. No woman should have to plead for anything! Not unless it's the understandable favor for sex; but this was definitely not what they were dealing with. They were dealing with a marriage of convenience and the possibility of a child coming into the world…

Taking pity on the poor girl he replied, "Don't worry Kagome, we'll get through this all right. I'll walk you through everything and make sure there's nothing that hasn't been discussed."

Kagome brightened just a little and listened intently as Miroku explained everything…

…………………………………….

…………………………………….

…………………………………….

School was the same, fortunately, and finally during fifth period Shippou managed to ask the question that had been on the student's minds since Kagome received the first bouquet of flowers…

"Hey Ms. Higurashi? What's with all the flowers?"

The class started to nod heir heads in unison bursting with the exact same question.

Pausing to gather her thoughts and look at another arrangement of red long stemmed roses on her desk, she said, "Well, they're from my fiancé…" _I haven't even told my own family about this arrangement!_

The class fell into utter silence with opened mouths at her statement.

"What do you mean they're from your fiancé?" asked Shippou.

A young boy asked, "When did you get a fiancé?"

"When are you getting married?" asked a little girl.

"Well, there goes my chance with Ms. Higurashi," blurted out one of the several charming class clowns igniting a roar of laughter from the students.

Kagome sighed massaging her temples and settled her nerves long enough to answer all their questions…

"Well…I do have a fiancé, and he asked me some time ago, and we're supposed to get married this Sunday."

Another silence fell over the group…

"Who are you marrying Ms. Higurashi?" asked Shippou.

Another sigh, "Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi."

This time a gasp fell from the class followed by an uproar of commotion. Students began saying,

"WOW! You're gonna be rich!"

"Can I come to your mansion?"

"Can I come to your wedding?"

"HA! Forget the wedding! Let's go on the Honeymoon!"

Ooohs, and ahhs, as a round of laughter went around the room. Kagome could only pull a fake smile and wish for the end of the day bell to ring.

Finally after a period of unsuccessful singing, from of course all the questions from the students, the bell rang and the students filed out; but not before telling Kagome congratulations and their birth dates. Kagome just smiled and waved them good bye. Shippou stayed behind as usual to help her pick all her things up and escort her to her car.

As they walked to the parking lot with Shippou carrying her briefcase, laptop, and music books he encouragingly took from her grasp, they talked about the upcoming wedding.

"I didn't think you had a fiancée Ms. Higurashi. I guess there's gonna be someone else making sure you eat right," he said with a smile.

The light finally turned on in Kagome's mind, "Is that why you've been bringing me fruit everyday? And I thought it was because I was a good teacher," she ended with a comical pout.

"Oh you are Ms. Higurashi! It's just the fruit was the only thing I could come up with to make sure you ate something and show my appreciation. You listen to me and you take time to help me. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you too."

"That's sweet Shippou; but you don't have to."

"I know, now that you're getting married, Mr. Takahashi will be sure making it his top priority to take care of you. Everyone knows how possessive he is."

This thought coming from Shippou no less, struck her, "I'm not a possession Shippou and I don't need a man to take care of me."

He sighed and said, "I know you human women like to think you're all independent Ms. Higurashi; but the truth is…You're marrying a demon- ."

"Half-demon," she corrected.

"_Half-demon_ and the rules still apply."

"What rules?"

_Great! This is all I need! Takahashi already laid down there would be his own set of rules, now Shippou is only reinforcing it!_

"Well, for one, a male demon believes they must defend and take care of their mate at all times. If the mate isn't getting the attention she needs the male demon will of course do whatever is necessary to make sure everything is in order. So, let me just tell you to go with the flow because Mr. Takahashi won't let up from taking care of you…Might as well get use to it."

Kagome's pulse quickened at the thought of Takahashi being so protective over her; but then again, when they were going out to begin with…When wasn't he protective over her?

"Oh yes, and just because he hasn't given you his mark yet doesn't mean he doesn't still consider you his."

"So…Is this friendly advice from a 'male demon.'"

"Hey! I am a fox demon after all! I know what goes on!"

"For a little guy I guess you do," she said as she gently rubbed his head making him chuckle.

"Aww, come on Ms. Higurashi. I thought we were passed this 'child talking to woman' thing. I'm a man!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you sure are Shippou."

They continued walking until Shippou noticed the presence of a pretty powerful demon somewhere up ahead. He stopped walking as soon as he noticed the gentleman leaning against Kagome's car. Pausing to glance at Shippou and become a little worried, she followed his gaze right to the man exulting in nothing; but pure male power as he relaxed with not a care in the world, watching them intently.

Turning back to Shippou she said, "Um, that's Mr. Takahashi."

"He's really powerful," Shippou began, "if you want I can stay with you?"

She couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from her throat. The thought of Shippou wanting to protect her, and from Inuyasha no less, was nothing short of cute, as well as brave on his part.

Not wanting to disappoint him, she settled for saying, "Well, why don't you come and meet my fiancé. I'm sure he'd be honored to meet one of my students, especially one as kind as you."

Shippou blushed at her comment and nodded his approval. It was him though that managed to set the pace of their walking towards this new demon and him who took a stance slightly in front of her upon reaching the car.

"Hello Kagome, long day?" asked Inuyasha trying to make casual conversation.

"Extremely. I presume yours was productive," Kagome replied in the same tone.

"Very much so," glancing at Shippou he continued, "Do all teachers order their students to carry their things or is he your bodyguard?" he teased.

Kagome simply laughed motioning Inuyasha aside long enough for her to unlock her door so Shippou could put away her things in the back seat. Once he was finished she placed a hand on Shippou's shoulder and made the introductions.

"Shippou is one of my prized students Inuyasha. He offers to carry my things everyday after school."

"I'd carry them for her in the mornings; but she gets here way too early for me," he said taking the demon's offered hand in a very strong handshake.

Noticing the protectiveness the little demon had for his woman, Inuyasha smiled saying, "Well, anyone taking such good care of my future wife is in deed a friend of mine," he said looking into Kagome's eyes giving a little wink her way.

She merely blushed and found the pavement beneath her feet very interesting.

"I hope you don't mind entrusting her to me Shippou. I'd like to take care of her myself for now."

Shippou glanced at Kagome saying, "See, I told you."

Then he said his good byes and walked off leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to face each other. Once the boy was clearly out of sight Inuyasha said,

"How 'bout something to eat, you must be famished after a long day?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and shook her head, "No thanks, I really need to get back to the apartment."

"What's so important over there you can't spend a few hours with the man who'll be taking care of you for the rest of your life-."

"Uh, only for seven years Inuyasha, at least that is what it says in the forms you faxed to Miroku Miroshi."

"Ah, so you had a meeting with him already?"

"Yes, he told me how you demanded he represent me on Friday. Being Miroku he wouldn't turn down doing a favor for me; but you still had no right giving orders to any one of my friends Inuyasha!"

"I was only doing you a favor in the long run. Were you not going to go to Miroku anyway to represent you?"

"Well, yes, but-."

"But you wanted to do it yourself correct?"

Putting her hands on her hips and suddenly feeling like she could rip those fuzzy ears right off his head she said, "I don't need a man to do anything for me!"

"Except pay off your debts," quipped Inuyasha.

A low blow; but he didn't care. Getting Kagome to understand who made the rules, the decisions, and wore the pants in this marriage was the first act of business between them.

"Who is the one who gave me those debts in the first place?" she said with agitation in her voice.

Inuyasha could tell she was using a great deal of restraint and continued, "If you're restaurant was in better shape, the lawyers wouldn't have had to come in. Nor would you be in debt to me. I was merely doing what any loyal friend would do…Lend a hand."

He loved when she was angry, her feistiness would scream from every pore in her body. Taking her right on the hood of her car was very tempting; but far too exotic for Kagome. No, she was one that needed to be seduced, tormented, pleasured, teased, and if it came down to it…He would humiliate her to make her submit.

She heard every word of his with such anger and animosity; but when he said, 'loyal friend,' she immediately cringed.

"You claim you were being loyal…Where was that loyalty when you had your tongue down Kikyo's throat?" she burst out furiously opening her car trying to make a break for it. Anywhere but here was far better.

Before she could even put her foot in the door, Inuyasha slammed the door shut and grabbed her by her shoulders bringing his head down in a fierce kiss that once again left her senses fried.

Pulling back he whispered in fury, "I was always loyal to you Kagome Higurashi," he bit the words out, "There was never a time I didn't want you. You were the one that chose to leave without hearing my side of the story!"

Oh how she wanted to believe him. Images of what took place right in his office before her eyes consumed her mind…

_Kagome walked into the huge glass built twenty-five story building where Inuyasha worked and was the sole owner of, since his father and mother died some odd years ago. There was something between Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru; but Inuyasha never told her the story. All she ever knew was that Inuyasha gained control over the company and his older brother moved off and became big. He specializes in ships and does business all over the world, mainly Florida, New York, and Greece. _

_The Takahashi Corporation makes its money through making automobiles, as she was told the boring process one night by Inuyasha who was trying to bore her while he easily kissed, pawed, and clawed off her clothing. She thought it was a good strategy till his phone rang and he had to go down to the office really quick…Some kind of emergency or something or other…_

_As she walked into the reception area, a young female demon with her black hair neatly done up, wearing a very expensive business suit, with a name tag saying, "Kagura" peered up at her from behind her desk._

"_May I help you Ms. Higurashi?"_

"_Oh yes, I'd like to speak with Inuyasha, please?"_

"_I'm sorry; but he's meeting with someone right now, he'll be with you shortly."_

_All of a sudden a huge BANG erupted from Inuyasha's office as well as a few scraping noises catching both women's attentions. _

_Kagome bolted for the twin doors with Kagura calling out, "Don't go in there Ms. Higurashi! He's in a very important business meeting! He'll cut me to shreds if you don't stop!"_

_But Kagome was far from listening. All she was worried about was whether her Inuyasha was all right or not. If he wasn't, she didn't know what she would do…_

_As she opened both doors with such force she caught a most unholy sight…_

_There Inuyasha was lying partially on his desk with Kikyo on top pulling his tie off with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other…_

_Kagome's mouth dropped and in the instant she stood in the doorway, both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up, one wearing a smirk and the other in a rage of fury and confusion._

"_Kagome! This isn't what it looks like," raved Inuyasha trying to put Kikyo down, "Tell her Kikyo!"_

_But Kagome was far from caring our listening, she bolted from the office, out of the reception area, and down the elevator, to the parking lot, and to her car away from Inuyasha, she thought, forever…_

_The following days and weeks he tried to contact her; but she refused anything further to do with him. For a year she managed to elude him; but this time…Time had a way of coming back to hit her…HARD!_

Once Kagome regained her focus she laid another slap across his cheek yelling, "What other side of the story should I have stayed around to hear, Inuyasha? The one where you tell me you were a pon in Kikyo's tricks of seduction and how you were the helpless victim, or the _truth_!"

With Inuyasha temporarily struck, Kagome managed to make her getaway and escape Inuyasha's wrath…for now.

…………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………………

As Kagome made her way into her bedroom, the phone yet again rang.

With frustration ringing from her voice she cried out, "What is it now! I just got home!"

She clumsily made it over to her phone, picked it up, took a deep breath, and answered the phone with as much sweetness as she could muster.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Did you really think you could get away from me Kagome?"

Rolling her eyes rather expressively she answered, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Hmm," he began tapping one of his clawed fingers against his chin, "Why don't you look out your window and see."

Becoming very irritated she asked, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because as your future husband and for now fiancé, consider it an order."

She coughed into the phone and Inuyasha finally said, "Fine! I would like to make a request for you to look out your window Kagome." _'Just this once Kagome!'_

Hearing Inuyasha's tone change she walked to her window opening it. What she saw was none other than a team of chefs filing out of a white van standing outside her front door with Inuyasha under her window waving at her with one hand while he held his speaker phone in the other.

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" asked Kagome losing her temper.

Staying calm, cool, and collected he replied, "Well, since you refused to go out to dinner with me, I decided to bring dinner to you," winking at her he said, "You wouldn't want to disappoint my personal cooking crew would you?"

_They were his personal staff members?_

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Inuyasha, I'm gonna get you for this."

"Oh Kagome…I'm counting on it." With that he hung the phone up and motioned for everyone to enter the building and go on up to her apartment door.

When she heard the knock on the door, Kagome froze, waited for another knock, and walked calmly to the door opening it. Inuyasha leaned against the opposite wall smiling as the cooking crew stood in the hall asking for permission to enter. Sighing, she smiled and moved out of the way opening wider for the staff to come in and raid her kitchen.

Inuyasha walked calmly in taking off his jacket and putting it on the coat rack extending a hand to the couch, obviously wanting them to get more comfortable together.

As they sat down and watched as the staff went to work Kagome leaned over asking, "Why are you doing this Inuyasha? Did you just wake up one day and decide you wanted to ruin someone's life?"

"Now come on Kagome, that's not very nice. I'm doing you a favor here."

"A favor?"

"Yes, not only are you marrying me, getting rid of all your debts, having your family well provided for…You Kagome will always be my main priority. I will always think firstly of you. Does that not please you?"

She was at a loss for words at the moment. Sure it sounded nice the way he put it. What girl wouldn't want to be showered with gifts and have their significant other always there giving them attention? Perhaps if it was anyone but Inuyasha she could wipe the grimace off her face…

Deciding to not answer she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her body away from his in an attempt of defiance. Inuyasha just shrugged, gave a small chuckle, and waited for the chefs to finish with their meal.

Once everything was in its proper place, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down to a beautifully transformed dining table with red roses as the center piece and two candles on either side. Everything was served on silver in front of them and Inuyasha pulled out her chair while she sat down. He moved to his and with a wave of his hand the kitchen staff was ordered to leave for the time being. Each left the apartment, to where, neither knew.

As the two dined alone Kagome felt a tinge of nervousness settle in. Neither of them has eaten so close to a bedroom in so long. If they were the normal couple they had been they would have taken everything to the bedroom and eaten there, or just started out with "dessert." But this wasn't like old times, this was two people trying to get through a business arrangement, and a business arrangement is what Kagome would always keep reminding herself is what their relationship really is.

"Wanna tell me about your day?" asked Inuyasha trying to start up a conversation.

"No."

"Wanna tell me about your students?"

"No."

"Wanna tell me when you plan on telling your family about us?"

Clank! The fork and knife she was cutting her steak with hit the plate without a second thought. Seeing how much this comment fired her up he decided to press on only having Kagome beat him to it.

"There is no 'us,' Inuyasha!" she chided.

"We're about to be married this Sunday Kagome, do you really want to wait any longer to tell them?"

"When everything is in order I'll tell them."

"What was wrong with telling them yesterday, or the day before that?"

"Because Inuyasha! Nothing is set yet! I can still back out!"

Raising an eyebrow at her he said, "Kagome, we both know you won't. You care about the welfare of your family too much to ever see them suffer. No Kagome, it's not in your nature to disappoint them. You would walk through Hell's fiery gates just to see them happy."

"Aren't I by marrying you?"

Neither of them said anymore till dessert.

Key Lime pie with whipped cream on top served as a delectable desert. While half way through their portions Inuyasha said, "Kagome, it would be best for us to discuss things before tomorrow morning."

"Such as?" she asked taking a bite from her pie.

"Well, this is mainly for your benefit. Is there anything you'd like to discuss about the contract before tomorrow?"

"What difference does it make," she shrugged, "everything you want is in the contract from what I've read. I could argue about staying with you for seven years- ."

"Would you like a longer sentence?" Inuyasha teased.

Taking her eyes away from the pie to see his smirk, she gave him a small glare and continued, "I could even argue about having to give you a child in the first place."

"But?" he pressed.

"But I just don't see how you can take care of all my family's debts, take care of them, and me…And in return you ask for a child."

"Not just any child Kagome…Our child."

"Still…No matter how much my family runs up their debts, nothing could ever cost as much as a child."

"Are you saying my price is too high?"

"You're buying me and my child!"

"On the contrary, I'm not buying you or our child, I am making a deal. But if you're having second thoughts Kagome…"

"I will always have second thoughts Inuyasha; but you pointed out no matter how much I think I can walk away, there's no way in hell I ever could…And you know that."

"I've always known that," added Inuyasha taking a sip of red wine.

Soon they were finished, the kitchen staff, called in by Inuyasha, came and cleaned everything putting all Kagome's belongings in their rightful places. With the staff gone, Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door seeing him out.

"I'll see you Friday Kagome," said Inuyasha putting his discarded jacket on.

"Yeah, Friday," said Kagome from a far away place.

"Oh, and one more thing…Since you've already confirmed that you won't back out, don't forget to tell your family about us."

And as if it were the most natural act on earth, Inuyasha placed a hand upon her chin and kissed her lightly on her lips, smiled and left Kagome to lean against the frame of the door gushing about a single kiss. She hated herself for how the slightest touch could leave her so shaken, considering the source.

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

Friday came with rain and thunder waking Kagome up an hour before eight in the morning. She decided it was best to take a hot bath, thinking it would calm her nerves. The steam and the fragrance from her shampoo and conditioner eased her senses; but still the knot tightening in her stomach remained.

Today she would sign the papers agreeing to be Inuyasha's for seven years. Today she would submit to his whim and they would create a child together as if they were really lovers in love. Today changed everything.

Despite the fact that Sunday was the initial wedding day, today signified there would be no turning back once everything was said and done. When she put her signature on the contract, she was literally signing her life away…

Around 8:10 am. Kagome received a phone call as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hands busily drying her hair.

"Now who could that be?" Kagome said to no one in particular.

Answering the phone in her traditional tone she was instantly relieved to hear Sango on the other end…And she didn't sound too thrilled…

"Kagome! Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked.

"I heard from Ayame, who was told by Mr. Fushimoto, who was told by one of the cafeteria ladies, who was told by a custodian, who overheard from a group of students that you are marrying Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi this Sunday! Now please Kagome, tell me it's not true!"

Groaning and flinching the whole time as Sango spoke Kagome heaved a sigh saying, "I wish I could Sango, oh how I wish to God I could tell you it's not true!"

Gasping Sango said, "You have got to be kidding! This is some kind of prank right?"

"No, I'm marrying Inuyasha Takahashi on Sunday."

"But this can't be something you really want? Is he blackmailing you or something?"

A silence fell over the phone…

"Kagome! Is he blackmailing you?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"It's a mutual arrangement Sango."

"What do you mean a mutual arrangement?"

"What I mean to say, it's a marriage of convenience."

Kagome thought for a minute Sango passed out from the sudden silence and then hearing something drop to the floor.

"Sango? Sango are you there? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, I just dropped the phone Kagome. Damn girl, for a minute I thought you said this was a marriage of convenience."

"I did."

Another silence…

"Oh Kagome! How could you? I know you have better standards and morals than this! I mean for goodness sakes it's Inuyasha Takahashi! Our mortal enemy ever since that day you found him locking lips with _Ms. Rumiko_ in his office!"

"I know Sango, I know."

"What's he getting out of this Kagome? Better yet, what are you getting out of this?"

"All my family's debts are repaid, they are fully taken care of, and so am I."

"Ok, that sounds semi-decent; but here comes the _indecency_…What does _he_ get in return?"

Kagome bit her lip, told Sango, and immediately pushed the receiver away from her ear. All she could hear was one profanity after another in hysterical anger.

After a minute Sango calmed down and said in a calmer manner, "What the hell were you thinking agreeing to this Kagome? What the fuck, marrying the bastard is one thing; but giving him a child! That is just sick and wrong and _immoral_ Kagome!"

"I know Sango; but there's no other way."

"There's always another way, a better way."

"Sango…"

"I love you Kagome, I just don't want to see you get hurt…Again."

"I understand that Sango; but Miroku has already went through this with me- ."

"WHAT! You mean Miroku knows before me? Wait a second, is that why you needed him the other day?"

"He's representing me today when Inuyasha and I sit down and sign the legal documents of the marriage."

Sango was silent for a moment, then yelling without taking her mouth away from the phone, "DAMN YOU MIROKU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH KAGOME? OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! DON'T YOU LOCK THE BATHROOM DOOR! MIROKU!"

Kagome never finished her conversation with Sango…

………………………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………………………

As Miroku parked along side of her car helping her get out of hers she gave him a smile saying, "Wow, you're actually here."

"I never cancel on a date."

"Uh huh…And what did Sango have to yell about this morning?"

"Some rather un-lady like words I care not remember nor repeat."

"Fair enough," said Kagome holding up her hands in defeat.

"So, you ready to go through this? You can still back out- ."

"No, no I can't Miroku. I'm doing this for my family."

"All right, I just wanted you to know I was giving you time to leave. You have the day off work, I could play hooky too. I don't mind, we could go skating down at The Rink, or get some ice-cream, or- ."

"As tempting as all those choices may be Miroku, I still have to sign my life away."

Pinching her cheek and giving her a warm understanding smile he said, "I know. All right, let's go face the Devil."

Miroku couldn't help but say as they walked through the doors to Inuyasha's reception area, "And yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death- ."

"Knock it off Miroku!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

Kagura instantly greeted them at her desk.

"Ah, hello Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Miroshi. Mr. Takahashi and his lawyer are waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you Kagura," said Miroku extending his arm for Kagome to go through first.

Before reaching the double doors Miroku said yet again, "There's still time to back down."

"You know I can't. We've been through this."

"Every time I tell you though, I keep thinking my conscience will feel better."

"Is it?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Miroku," she said patting his shoulder.

Taking her hand and kissing it, "If you're life is gonna be signed away, I wanna be the one handling all your legalities."

"If this wasn't such a serious discussion and time, I'd probably laugh at that comment."

"Just trying to brighten your already dreary day."

"Thanks Miroku."

"Anytime." And they walked through the doors to Hell together…

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

Walking through the office gave Kagome shivers running up and down her spine. This was the place that ended their relationship the first time when she discovered him on that very desk with Kikyo. A shudder ran through her in which Inuyasha noticed and knew exactly what was racing through her mind the instant she met his eyes.

He was seated behind his desk with his lawyer in a seat beside it while two chairs waited in front of his solid glass desk just for Kagome and Miroku.

Seating themselves, Kagura immediately walked in asking if anyone would like refreshments or a light snack. Everyone asked for a cup of green tea and she went off to carry their wishes while the meeting took place.

Inuyasha made the introductions and Kagome finally got a look at Inuyasha's lawyer…He was none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother. His long silver hair, piercing gold eyes, and unearthly outlined featured face was a dead giveaway.

She remembered meeting Sesshomaru on several occasions. He was always considerate and very formal with her. A smile always grazed his face when looking her way, as if he knew something she did not. That same smile played on his lips as he looked into her eyes once again.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Miroshi," said Sesshomaru extending his hand in greeting.

Each accepted it and Inuyasha insisted that they drop the formalities before initially beginning. Sesshomaru as well as everyone else merely nodded and agreed.

Kagome quickly chimed in, "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you had a law degree?"

"Yes, a master's of course, I make it my business when doing my own business to know everything my own lawyers know. I feel I'm getting the best deals that way. When Inuyasha called me I was just passing through on a regular business trip in Florida."

Kagura came back in after this statement and delivered the refreshments hurriedly leaving them alone.

Inuyasha said, "All right, let's get down to business."

And get down to business they did. They talked and negotiated about every little thing involving the contract, from Kagome and Inuyasha being publicly seen, to how they would act when their child was born on up through the divorce. When Miroku mentioned what would happen after the end of the seven years, Inuyasha briefly touched it and then pushed the papers with a silver pen in Kagome's direction.

This didn't strike Kagome as odd; she figured Inuyasha was ready to push her where she would finally be at his every bidding. With the same reluctance she snatched the pen up and looked through the documents one more time. Miroku tapped her arm and leaned whispering in her ear,

"There's still time…"

Kagome gave him a smile, mouthed the words, "thank you," and signed the papers…

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

As the meeting concluded everyone began to file out from the office. As they were leaving Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to stay and with a look of askance from Miroku, she motioned him to go leaving her alone with her soon-to-be groom.

When Sesshomaru and Miroku walked out closing the double doors Inuyasha took Kagome's hand bringing her back into the center of the room.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Giving you a proper engagement," he said pulling out a beautiful diamond ring from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

A Beautiful single princess cut stone, with silver banned was placed on her finger. She marveled at the stone and nearly cried…All the events leading up to this made her feel weak and tired, the ring only adding its weight and burden to her already wrought emotions.

Not wanting to seem week in front of Inuyasha, she simply said thank you and tried to leave; but was held on by him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"All proper engagements are sealed with a kiss, Kagome."

"This isn't a proper engagement."

"It can be."

And with that he crushed his lips to hers in a dominating kiss. Moving his hands along her waist, across her back, and up through her hair as she surrendered to his touch and hers moved to know his body too.

Time seemed non-existent, all thoughts flooded from their minds, except wanting each other all over again. Fulfilling this need dwelling in the pit of their stomachs, this hunger growing more fervent the more they embraced.

As Inuyasha sucked on her lip he whispered, "We don't have to wait till we're married to start our family…"

Time seemed to start again, and Kagome finally found her thoughts crashing back into her, no matter how hard it hurt, she pushed herself from him panting hard.

"What's wrong?" insisted Inuyasha.

"Y-You!" she stammered.

"What?" he asked still holding her.

Pulling his hands away from the sides of her face she said, "I am not your wife yet Inuyasha, and I will not perform my duties to our contract until I am!"

"If that's what you wish Kagome- ."

"And yes I do- ."

"Save those words for Sunday, Kagome" interrupted Inuyasha with one of his numerous smirks.

She could have hurt him, maimed him, just physically harmed him in anyway and she would have felt much better; but he would find somehow to get his revenge, and Kagome didn't want to go through it…Not now, she was just too tired.

"I'll have movers come by your place tomorrow and move all your things to my mansion."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are getting married Sunday, and you will be living with me. Wouldn't you think it's best to make these arrangements possible?"

"Well, I kind of figured just taking it day by day."

"Did you not plan on having a wedding night with me?"

"If I could manage it- ."

She was once again interrupted by him; but this time due to his on-going laughter.

"Oh Kagome, only you, a virgin bride, would try to get out of your own wedding night!"

"Yeah, look who I'll be with _on_ the wedding night!"

Inuyasha didn't seem to care about her comment for he was far too busy laughing at her expense.

Trying to get serious he began again, "And besides you moving in, I took the liberty of already telling the landlord and already have everything settled. By Sunday, you will officially be living with me."

"Wait! You took care of everything behind my back?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Of course there's something wrong with that?"

"Do you really want to argue about something that's already been done?"

"It's the principal Inuyasha! You can't just do anything you want without notifying me!"

"I did notify you."

"I don't mean doing it after the fact!"

"What's the big deal? It was gonna be done anyway!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't leave now, she would do something she would regret later! She stormed out the double doors in a huff leaving her once again smirking hanyou behind closed double doors.

………………………………..

………………………………..

………………………………..

Miroku was waiting for her as soon as she rushed out of the office and she gave him no time to talk as she kept walking with him trying to catch up. They made it all the way into the elevator by the time they settled down enough to talk.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"No. Should something be wrong?"

"Well, it's just you left Inuyasha's office in a hurry. I was just wondering if he tried anything."

"Well, at first there was something; but that's not why I stormed out."

"You wanna tell me?"

"Nah, it's all right. Don't worry about it Miroku."

They continued the ride down the elevator in silence until reaching the parking lot. As Miroku watched Kagome sit down in her seat he asked, "You all right Kagome?"

Taking one of her many deep breaths she said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You know if you ever need anything…Sango and I will always be here."

"I know, and thank you so much."

"Of course…I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"I guess so."

…………………………………

…………………………………

………………………………….

Meeting Sesshomaru in the parking lot, Inuyasha stretched against his Convertible waiting for his older brother to say something.

When he refused to break the silence and blatantly stared at the hanyou, Inuyasha sniped,

"All right! Out with it Sesshomaru! I know you want to say something."

"I've already discussed the implications of this so called, 'business arrangement,' with you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, but you haven't told me how stupid you think it is yet!"

"You're right, I haven't…I was saving that as my pep talk to you on the day of your wedding to Kagome."

Losing his patience Inuyasha began, "Yeah, well you can't stop me from doing this Sess."

"I know Inuyasha. I wasn't planning on it. All Takahashi men have a way with getting their mates. Father had his, I had mine, and you now have yours. What's done is done. She signed the papers; you'll have a wife shortly, and God willing a healthy child in the future."

"Your point?"

"No point. Just…Congrats."

Starring at his brother as if he just lost all sense, Inuyasha said, "Congrats? That's it?"

"That's it."

Inuyasha nodded his head in wonder and then opened his car door until Sesshomaru walked right up to him placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of her Inuyasha. She's a special woman; I don't want to see her hurting any more than she has to."

With that Sesshomaru let go and walked to his own car leaving the stunned hanyou with his thoughts. When his older brother's car was out of sight he muttered under his breath,

"Fuck you Sess; of course I'll take care of her!"

Sometime later on at night the doorbell of Inuyasha's front door to his mansion ringed. Opening the door Miroku Miroshi stood at the entrance holding a six pack of beer in one hand with a bag of movie rentals in the other. Motioning him inside, Inuyasha took the six pack and walked with Miroku into the living room for their usual Friday movie night.

Neither Sango nor Kagome knew of this little get together every Friday for the past year since Inuyasha and Kagome's break up. Considering how angry Sango would be if she ever found out, Miroku would always tell her he was going to a bar with the guys from work and then he would jump in his car bearing the usual 'gifts,' at Inuyasha's front door.

No one could break up this duo. They've been friends even before college and no one knows Inuyasha better than Miroku Miroshi.

As they seated themselves and threw in the first DVD, Miroku handed Inuyasha a beer and once comfortable asked, "You will treat Kagome with respect right?"

Spitting up his beer, Inuyasha coldly stared at his friend.

"You can't blame me for asking Inuyasha! I know this is all about revenge on your part. Why else go after her?"

Sighing and then taking another gulp of his beer, Inuyasha replied, "Yes, you're right. This is about revenge; but I'll never lay a hand on her. I care about her all right Miroku! Damn! First Sess, now you! You guys are fucking pissing me off today!"

Chuckling to himself and taking a drink from his own bottle, Miroku said, "Well, it's good to know you admitted your feelings about Kagome. I thought you were gonna try and hide it."

"Shut up Miroku! Anyways, how are you with what's her face?"

"Claire? Oh, we're fine; it's just hard trying to not let Sango find out about her. She came into my study the other day and I think she overheard part of our conversation."

"Better be more careful or she'll find out."

"Yeah, I know all right. It's not easy trying to hide this."

"Well, not that I would know anything about juggling two different women; but I hope everything works out."

"Hey, thanks Inuyasha for hooking me up with her. She's great; I just hope Sango doesn't ruin this by finding out too soon."

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

Kagome contemplated on picking up the phone and just simply telling her family about Sunday, and then she would abruptly hang up the phone; but decided against it. She knew that she must tell them with honor and reluctantly she picked up the receiver dialing The Shrine's number.

"Hello, Mother?"

"Oh hello Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine," answered Kagome lying on her bed.

"That's good sweetie," her mother said as she sat down for tea.

"Um, how's Grandpa and Souta?"

"Well, Grandpa is sweeping the shrine steps at the moment, and Souta is outside playing."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong honey? You know a mother can always tell when something is troubling their young."

"Well…I don't know how you're gonna take this news mother." _All right, I need to just come on out and say it!_

"Whatever it is Kagome, I'll understand. Now come on, tell me what's on your mind."

"Um, all right…Mother…I'm getting married!"

Nothing but silence fell on the line.

"I'm sorry dear, but did you say that you're getting married?"

"Yes, mother, I did."

"To whom darling?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi…"

Another silence followed with Kagome hoping she didn't give her poor mother a heart attack.

"That's wonderful darling," her mother said with warm sincerity.

"It is? Oh yes, it is!" she quickly recovered.

"Yes, you and Inuyasha made quite the couple some time ago. Neither your father nor I could ever figure out why you two decided to call it quits. It seems you guys never really fell out of love after all."

"Yeah…right…"

"So…Tell me, when's the happy day?"

………………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………………

The wedding was small, taking place in a gazebo outside in a garden behind Inuyasha's mansion. The air was warm, the sun was shining, and it looked to be "the perfect day for a wedding." _If only there was the perfect couple to go along with it,_ thought Kagome as she stood next to a very sexy Inuyasha, with his black tuxedo and pulled back hair.

Since she is a virgin bride, Inuyasha made all the arrangements to have everything made especially for her all in white. Kagome asked how he could have had everything made especially for her in such a short amount of time; but Inuyasha declared, "For what I paid, they had more than enough time!"

The dress extending a little past her knees was made with a beautiful white satin with roses surrounding her shoulders accenting her voluptuous breasts. Pearls hung from her ears, were placed in her hair, and were worn across her neck, even her pumps were accented with pearls as an outline.

The wedding vows were done nicely if only they could have been from the heart. As they were being said, Miroku started coughing, when it came time for Kagome to say, "I do," in which Ayame and Sango both stamped on his feet simultaneous, shutting him up immediately. Kagome paid no heed and said her line as if she were performing on stage, in which ironically, she felt like she was. _Poor Miroku, I know you tried._

There were only her mother, her grandfather, Souta, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, acting as her Maid of Honor, Miroku, Sesshomaru, acting as the Best Man, and his wife Rin, present for the wedding, as well as the celebrant. Inuyasha took special care to make sure to keep the wedding as private as possible, somehow also taking care of the people whom Kagome told at the school.

The only pictures taken were from those of the people there and even then Kagome did her best to smile as if she really wanted to be there. She did her best to make it look like so in front of her mother…_Especially_ in front of her _mother._

Once the rings were exchanged, the ceremony ended with the traditional kiss. It was light on Inuyasha's part and left little comfort for Kagome. It was over and done with just like that. No kind words from her now husband, just a kiss, and a smirk with him turning towards everyone saying dinner would be served in the dining hall.

Kagome felt as if her world were falling apart. She was now married to her loathed enemy and felt completely alone. As if hearing her thoughts, Sango and Ayame both squeezed her shoulders giving her a warm smile. Sango obviously spilled her guts to Ayame right before the wedding.

While Kagome was getting ready in one of the rooms of Inuyasha's mansion, Ayame asked to hear all the facts, and that's what Kagome gave her. Kagome managed to smile back and Inuyasha, still holding her hand motioned at her mother wanting to take pictures.

They assembled as upon agreement through the contract to act like a normal happy couple, taking various poses in a loving husband and wife stance before adding family and friends. After all the pictures were taken, Inuyasha ushered everyone into the mansion for dinner.

As everyone was making their way through the doors of the mansion, Kagome felt someone grab her hand squeezing it. When she looked across her shoulder she saw the warm smile of Rin Takahashi, Sesshomaru's mate.

"You look so beautiful today Kagome," she said with such kindness.

"Thank you Rin, and I want to thank you for coming to our wedding. It's been ages since we've talked. How's New York?"

"Oh, it's as fine as ever. Sesshomaru and I are so happy for you and Inuyasha. When you left it was like he was another person, a darker person, who never showed his emotions. I can see in his eyes how much he cares for you, and by the look in your eyes I see how much you care for him."

Blushing she said, "Oh Rin, Inuyasha and I- ."

"You don't have to say it Kagome," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know deep down the feelings are still there. What you think may be happening now will pass. You'll see…Everything will work out just fine."

"I have to know something…You sound as if you know what I've been going through. Tell me Rin…How did you become Sesshomaru's mate?"

"Well…I- ."

Before Rin could respond Inuyasha immediately shouted, "Hey! Are you two gonna stay in the parlor all night? It's time to eat!"

With that, the arrogant hanyou whisked back into the dining room waiting for their presence.

Kagome giving an irritated grumble was wrestled out of her mood when Rin gently hugged and kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell you some other time ok Kagome? But for now, don't worry, I promise you everything will turn out all right in the end."

……………………………

……………………………

……………………………

After more hugs, kisses, tears, and congratulations, Inuyasha and Kagome saw everyone out the huge double wooden doors of the mansion and watched as they each filed out in their separate vehicles. Watching them leave and not go with them was the hardest thing she ever had to do. As much as she wanted to hold on to her mother as she hugged her, as much as she wanted to grasp on and never let go…She didn't. She simply waved good bye and watched as their cars disappeared as if never have being there.

Inuyasha was still by her side when he motioned for her to go back in walking right beside her. Once he closed the doors he turned towards her saying,

"Well, the servants have been given the weekend off, everyone's gone home, so it looks like that leaves just you and me tonight."

"Great…" Kagome said with much pain.

"It won't be so bad Kagome. I am a nice guy or have you forgotten?"

"I wish I could forget! I wish I could forget about you period!"

"What a shame, considering I am your husband till death do we part," he said as he held up the ring for emphasis.

"No! You're only my husband for seven years!" she spat at him.

Inuyasha just shrugged at her comment giving Kagome a moment to calm down.

"Well, I've already arranged my part of the deal Kagome," he began, "I've erased all your family's debts, your family's restaurant is now being put on the mends, your family is also receiving ample amounts of money for their own pleasure, not to mention I had the liberty of taking your brother out of public school and putting him in a prestigious private school instead. And yes, before you begin to bite my head off Kagome, I did ask him and he wanted to go."

Opening her mouth and then shutting it she said, "So what's left?"

Holding out his hand he said, "I think you know what's left…"

She saw the mischief in his eyes, the smirk on his handsome face, the way his enticing fang hang out from his lips and felt her body run both hot and cold from anticipation as well as despair.

"Inuyasha, you wanted to have a child so I think it would be best if we just stick to my times when I am most fertile instead."

"Waiting till you're most fertile?"

"That's correct."

"Only real animals wait till their mate is fertile Kagome. We are at the top of the food chain and don't do as such."

"You intend to force sexual activities?"

"If I have to."

Kagome's mouth flew open and she immediately began her tirade…

"WHAT? How dare you Inuyasha! There's no way I am willingly going to have sex with you and there's no way you are forcing me into submission! You would be a _real _animal if you did! Plus, our contract never said that I would have to sleep with you whenever you desired!"

"And it never said you didn't," he added, "Now, you either come up stairs with me willingly and with dignity, or you can be slung over my shoulder like a rag doll. Take your pick Kagome."

Taking a moment to think about his ultimatum she decided to choose…_Neither!_

Making an attempt to escape she flew into the kitchen without preamble. Inuyasha watched her run from him as he shook his head and began to chuckle. By the time she made it to the back door down through the hall into the downstairs laundry room, he was already there waiting for her, leaning against the door with that same irritating smirk.

"Kagome…You can't win. I'm a demon! Do yourself a favor and stop this!"

"No! I won't be forced into doing something I don't want to!"

"I hate to break it to you Kagome; but it looks like you already have!"

Then pausing to come to terms with everything, she realized…He was right.

She was forced to go see him for a loan extension, forced to have her father's funeral paid for, forced to have Miroku represent her in their meeting, forced to even take off work for the day, forced to move and give up her apartment, forced to wear what Inuyasha wanted her to wear on Sunday, and ultimately…She was forced to wed for the welfare of her family.

He was right…

Kagome finally held her hands up as if in surrender. Inuyasha replied, "Your spirit has always enticed me Kagome. You are very smart once you actually think things through," moving closer to her, "Will you go to bed willingly now?"

Kagome merely nodded her head and watched as Inuyasha came closer to her placing his hands on her waist.

"You'll find this a most pleasurable experience I assure you Kagome. It doesn't have to be so bad. We'll make it work."

The tears began to build up in the backs of her eyes; but she held them back. There was no way she was going to let Inuyasha see her cry. She forbid him ever seeing her tears.

As she tried to walk out, Inuyasha grabbed her more firmly and swung her into his arms allowing Kagome to give off a huge gasp.

"What do you think you're doing Inuyasha?" she said in a rage.

"You did disobey me Kagome, and whether you like it or not, you shall be dealt with," he said quirking an eyebrow in her direction with a devilish grin.

Moving faster than she ever expected, Inuyasha ascended the stairs and kicked their bedroom door open in his haste. Laying her on the bed, before she could protest, he quickly held possession of her lips.

Taking a gasp of air, Kagome managed to say, "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"It doesn't matter because you belong to me, now Mrs. Kagome Takahashi!"

And once again he claimed her lips as his own…

End Chapter 3!

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry I'm posting this chapter a little later than planned. The more I read the chapter the more I kept adding on to it! Sesshomaru and Rin's scenes were important to me. I like these two characters very much and I wanted to find a way for them to interact more with Inuyasha and Kagome…What better way than to have something in common? Is that a hint? Maybe…

Plus, I would like to say I do like Kikyo's character in the manga and television series. I am not a Kikyo hater, even though I get a little agitated at the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo being together. I like Kikyo for what she stands for and I feel horrible for what happened to her. Let's face it guys…She was a good person who was punished severely. It's sad when you think about it. Anyhow, Kikyo is the villain in this story…Sorry for Kikyo lovers; but that's just how it goes.

Miroku's line when talking with Kagome upon entering the office came from, "The Lord is my Shepherd," Psalm 23.

Thanks guys and I can't wait to hear and respond to you! Take care and more hugs and kisses to everyone! Oh, and just for the record…The next chapter is the Lemony Goodness Chapter between Kagome and Inuyasha!


	4. The Wedding Night

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha, nor his toned body, glistening silver hair, enormous biceps, and of course his brash attitude! Nope, the pleasure is all Rumiko Takahashi's!

Author's Note: This is the chapter all readers who love Inu/Kag fluffiness have been waiting for! If you are a younger reader I caution you with this chapter because some of it is not appropriate for little eyes.

Most of the chapter is based sorely on Inuyasha and Kagome! I hope you enjoy this and we'll talk afterwards! Enjoy everyone!

This chapter contains a hint of romantic rape everyone! Yeah, a reviewer let me know the rules on that one! So, here it is everyone! Please be warned this is a romantic rape chapter…And most likely for the following chapters there will be another warning for this too! Thank you guys! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Wedding Night (Lemony Goodness!)**

As she tried to walk out, Inuyasha grabbed her more firmly and swung her into his arms allowing Kagome to give off a huge gasp.

"What do you think you're doing Inuyasha?" she said in a rage.

"You did disobey me Kagome, and whether you like it or not, you shall be dealt with," he said quirking an eyebrow in her direction with a devilish grin.

Moving faster than she ever expected, Inuyasha ascended the stairs and kicked their bedroom door open in his haste. Laying her on the bed, before she could protest, he quickly held possession of her lips.

Taking a gasp of air, Kagome managed to say, "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"It doesn't matter because you belong to me, now Mrs. Kagome Takahashi!"

And once again he claimed her lips as his own…

Kagome struggled against Inuyasha's weight on top of her and tried to push and kick; but once again his strength proved he was the dominant one. Still kissing her wildly, he began lifting her arms above her head and captured them at the wrist pinning them together with one hand, while another moved and molded with her body.

Straddling her hips and pinning her under his male physique, Inuyasha was free to roam her ever erotic body. Soft and voluptuous with all the right curves in all the right places lay just beneath his touch. His body could not help but react to hers as he passionately consumed her with his lips, hands, chest, legs, and hips. Whatever he could touch he would possess.

From her soft shoulders, to her firm breasts, on down to her toned stomach, curving with her hips, and then moving his hand underneath her skirt to touch her in the most intimate place of all…He was in Heaven…

'_I'm in Hell!'_ shrieked Kagome's thoughts.

Everywhere he touched felt like fire and ice at the same time. For being a demon, he had very smooth hands that teased her senses and tantalized her desires. One desire she didn't want to admit; but her body couldn't resist telling Inuyasha…_She wanted him!_

Inuyasha instantly noticed her arousal scent spiking the moment he touched her breasts and continued feeling her even lower. When he reached the center of her core however, that is where he felt her shift with pleasure. He grazed her jewel, the center of pleasure for all women, in their most intimate place of passion. She arched against his attention and moaned into his mouth.

How he wanted to take her right now! But he decided to pleasure her first, this was their first time after all…Yes, his too…Despite what people may think, he never believed in sleeping with anyone other than his mate. He wanted Kagome to be his mate and he did whatever was necessary to make her so.

While taking control of Kagome's body he thought, _'What if she knew I was the cause of her parent's restaurant to fall, forcing her to come to me for help? What would she do then?'_

The thought quickly left as soon as Kagome moved her mouth away from his, moaning out loud in sheer pleasure! Just from touching her in the most erotic place, Kagome was being driven wild with excitement!

"For someone who hates me so much, your scent tells me otherwise," he chuckled.

"It's…Your…Damn…Fault…I'm…Like…This! Ahh!" Kagome's sentence was between panting and moaning the whole time.

'_If she only knew,' thought Inuyasha._

Inuyasha continued with his sweet torture in preparation for what would come soon after. Fearing for Kagome's comfort he did the best he could to ensure her as little pain as possible. If he could make her wet cavern even slicker than now, she should be fine, and so he continued enslaving her to his wild passion and never ceased letting go of her endless pleasure.

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Inuyasha brought Kagome up to his chest and tackled the zipper on her dress. Poor Kagome, still too shaken from Inuyasha's previous ministrations let him pull off her dress and underwear at the same time he tackled his own clothes.

Once the barriers were gone, Inuyasha delved into Kagome's body as she feasted upon his. Laying her back down on the bed attacking her neck with multiple kisses he continued to touch her arousing body delighting in the sounds coming from his mate.

Managing to move down her chest he clasped his whole hand against a single breast and pawed it like glass, lightly at first, and then playing with the nipple causing Kagome to arch against his palm. He loved how he could do this to her. Inuyasha knew how much she wanted him right now; but he also knew how much she was fighting her own emotions.

Kissing down her neck, then chest, to the valley between her breasts he latched onto the nipple that he wasn't pawing and heard several long moans from his mate beneath him, bucking against him in sheer pleasure. He licked the pointed bud in a circular motion instantly arousing another jolt of pleasure from his woman.

To Kagome, it felt as if her body was betraying her and finally she decided to feel what her body _wanted,_ _craved, and starved _for. She finally submitted to Inuyasha's touches, kisses, and surrendered herself to him.

Gave herself to him willingly…And _only_ then did the pleasure become more immense. _Only_ then did desire take on a new meaning. **_Only_** then did Kagome realize that her body responded to Inuyasha willingly because he is the only one she has ever _hungered!_

Inuyasha witnessed her will draining and how she was succumbing to his intense desires for him. With a fit of triumph he took her, to the stars and beyond, he took her, fed his every craving, every need, and every aching pulsating desire his body possessed, and gave himself, all that he was to his mate…_His Kagome._

He loved the feeling of her innocent hands moving against him, trying to understand his body and learn from his body's reactions. A growl elicited deep within his chest vibrating throughout her body. She gave off a tremble which did not go unnoticed from the demon above her. As she continued to touch him, Inuyasha nipped and kissed her skin with such fervor.

The touches were delicate at first; but evolved into nothing but pure frantic NEED! She needed to _feel_ him, to _touch_ him, _caress_ him…_Taste him!_

So she did…She kissed his shoulders, his cheeks, his neck, and when his hands came up to cup her face she would kiss his palms tenderly. Kagome needed this; she hungered for this, and yearned for it.

All the passion dwelling within the pit of her stomach was ready to be released and she thanked God for it finally being driven out! She thanked God for this release and utter enjoyment as she explored with the energy of a predator.

Both lovers moving to each other's wild erratic heart beats, they found the sheer pleasure each were waiting for. Knowing only through each other could they achieve this goal. As Inuyasha plunged all himself into Kagome, she felt filled and satisfied.

A feeling she never thought could exist pulsated from her thighs, to her stomach, and even throughout her chest. Her breasts ached for more of his touches; her thighs cried out with him inside her, everything was aware and fully alert…_Only for him!_

Who knew an orgasm could be rewarding and pleasurable at the same time?

Still thrusting inside her, slower this time, Inuyasha said, voice husky against her neck, "I'm going to bite you Kagome. Please don't be alarmed."

Kagome was too dazed to listen, "What-"

And then she felt it.

The prick of Inuyasha's fangs against her slender neck, biting her, filling her, causing her to weep with excitement and delight.

Taking his fangs away from his mark, two holes indented from his fangs, just like one would see from a vampire, left vulnerable upon her sleek white neck.

Lapping up the blood gently with his tongue, he felt Kagome shift against him, her pointed breasts moving against his sweat dripped body. He wanted to take her again after that; but he knew he had to finish what he started first.

Biting his wrist and offering it to his dazed mate, she pushed it away; but grabbing her from the back of her head and once again offering her his own blood she drank.

"My blood will ensure you are strong enough to bear our children," said Inuyasha against her forehead kissing it tenderly.

As she drank his blood she thought it would have a copper taste; but instead of tasting copper, she tasted…_Inuyasha. _His essence was pouring through her lips, through her mouth, and into her veins. It was as if she was becoming one with him, as if they were becoming one person from this intimate touch between mates.

Once he knew she had taken enough, he gently lowered her head having her release his wrist from her lips.

"Did you like the taste my mate?" He asked in a silky voice.

Kagome could only nod and wait for sleep to conquer her. Instead of sleep though, Inuyasha put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders lifting her possessively to his chest, off the bed, and into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" asked a much sedated Kagome.

Sitting her on the side of the huge bathtub he filled it with enough water and liquid soap making it just the right amount of temperature for them.

"We're sharing a bath my mate."

Without further words, he picked Kagome back up and gently lowered her into the tub. The warm water soothed her aching muscles from their previous activities and she allowed him to wash her. They made love for a second time that night.

This time much slower, savoring each other's bodies as if this was their last night on earth.

Sitting in front of Kagome, Inuyasha soaked the wash cloth dousing it with a lavender smelling soap and began to wash her from her neck down to her breasts. She knew she shouldn't let him do this to her, knew this was too dangerous; but God help her, she couldn't stop him. The feelings he was evoking within her were driving her wild with sensation!

As he circled her tender breasts with the cloth she arched into his hand once again moaning with delight. The sounds she emitted gave him a certain pride. He was cleansing his mate and making her feel good too. What husband wouldn't feel a little proud at this fact?

He continued to wash her and went down lower and lower till finally reaching her womanly tenderness between her legs. Unable to hold her cry of pleasure, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and squeezed with all her might crying his name as loud as she could. Locking her eyes with his, Inuyasha let the cloth go and once again claimed Kagome's lips with such possessiveness.

He released her swollen lips and began to suck on her mate mark sending a course of pure lightning throughout her body. As her hands roamed against Inuyasha's chest he continued his ministrations on her neck. Moving her hands through his hair she found the two triangular peeks atop of his head and began rubbing them in a slow torture.

"_Kagome_," breathed out Inuyasha pulling back from her neck panting.

"Oh…I'm sorry," said Kagome pulling her fingers away, only to be put back by Inuyasha.

"Don't stop Kagome, never stop!"

With that he kissed her with more intensity and they continued to lose themselves in each other's embrace.

Again and again throughout the night Inuyasha reached for her and showered her with more pleasure than she knew existed. She was tired; but she would never admit that to him, no never to him, would she admit a weakness. So throughout the night when he reached for her, she let him play her and finger her just like a fine tuned instrument at his beck-n-call…

Kagome awoke with the sun pouring in from the nearby window and shifted first looking at her surroundings and then lifting the blanket to reveal her naked body. Pulling it back down, she still couldn't believe how far she went with Inuyasha.

She never expected to have a _real _wedding night with him. She expected a separate room just for her and when she was fertile, then, and only then would they consummate their marriage. Last night had taken its toll on her body as well as her emotions.

She felt weak, exhausted, sore…But above all else…Cheap. She felt bought and used just like an object. Inuyasha had used her last night for his own personal preferences; but not once did he mention _love. _

Perhaps she should be happy he didn't. He reminded her that after all, this is a marriage of convenience. Her body is at his convenience as well as her life…But it doesn't mean she has to accept it!

Putting her hand on her neck and feeling her new mating mark she winced at it still being a tad sore. _A mate mark…_Now she truly _is Inuyasha's! _The only way to even remove the mark is through a magic spell designated by old temple priests or priestesses. By him giving her his blood it ensured she would live as long as him and be able to recover when they had their child. This mark symbolized she was now bound to Inuyasha through all eternity…_His forever!_

One tear fell and then another, with gathering courage she wiped them both clean and told herself she would not shed any more tears over the matter. She was stronger than this, much stronger. There was no way she would let Inuyasha Takahashi get to her…Not again…

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in through the bedroom door wearing a red cashmere robe, covering a pair of red silk boxers, while carrying a tray of food for breakfast. He gave her another one of his prize winning smirks and settled the tray down in front of her, getting back into bed and snuggled against her neck, licking his mating mark. Kagome instantly froze and tried to back away from him; but he snaked his arms around her waist holding her there to his chest while he satisfied his need for her.

It always surprised Inuyasha…He didn't have to take her to feel complete. No, Kagome was different. All he had to do was touch her, smell her, or even look at her and he would feel as if everything in the world was right. If she only knew how much hell she put him through this past year.

Sniffing her neck he remembered that he wasn't supposed to feel these things, not right now. First, he had to make her see things his way and then he could finally adore her the way she deserved; but not until then.

"How do you feel?" he asked nuzzling closer still.

"Do you care?" she quipped.

"Of course I do, you're my mate," he supplied without hesitance.

"Oh really? If you really cared you wouldn't have forced yourself on me last night!" she managed to say through his many kisses he was giving her.

Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and turned her around to look at him. Still holding her shoulders tightly he said, "You wanted it as much as I did! You can't tell me otherwise! The Kagome I know wouldn't have responded if she hadn't!"

"What did you expect me to do huh! If I hadn't responded to you my first sexual experience would have been even more painful than it already was!"

In a fit of anger Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stormed off the bed.

"So what are you saying Kagome? Are you saying you feel as if I raped you repeatedly last night!"

Kagome didn't know how to respond to his question, all she could do was look down at the sheets and hope the tears wouldn't fall. Her silence was all Inuyasha needed to assure his own question. Balling his fists he went to his walk in closet and started pulling out clothes for himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome watching him cover up his lean body with interest.

"What do you think? I'm getting dressed for work."

"Work? But you're the one who got us a week off work after the wedding saying this wasn't even our honeymoon vacation; but just a week to stay at home! How can you go to the office now?"

"Because I can! I'll be back sometime after six. Bye," he said making his way out the bedroom door.

Taking a sigh of relief she tried getting out of bed pushing the covers away when Inuyasha came back through the door. Seeing him there she immediately crashed the sheets against her soar body with a gasp. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the expression saying, "No need to cover up mate, I've seen all there is to see and I intend to keep seeing it."

Another blush covered her face when Inuyasha continued saying, "But I didn't come back to force myself on you again as you believe I did last night," he said with such malice, "I came back to tell you of the servants downstairs. If you need anything through out the day they'll help you."

Nodding her head, Inuyasha gave her the quick look over and stormed back out of the house with a loud BANG of the front door on his way out.

That was the last she heard of him for the time being. All Kagome could do was stare at where his figure just stood in awe. _How come he's the one so upset? He forced himself upon me! But then again…He was right; part of me did want him completely. And maybe at first it started as a forceful act of sexual activities; but it turned out to be something we both wanted in the end…Maybe I should tell him? No! No, I won't! Let him think what he wants! He's out of my sights for now which is fine by me!_

But still…Kagome couldn't help but get this sinking feeling dwelling in the pit of her stomach once again. Remembering how Inuyasha accused her of not listening to his side of the story…Perhaps she really didn't want to listen to him.

She had made up her own mind from the very beginning and that's the way it was. What he said didn't matter. Could she have been wrong? Should she have listened to him?

All this thinking made her head hurt and suddenly hearing her stomach growl she looked at the breakfast.

"Well, it would be a shame to waste such delicious food…"

So she decided to eat and then take a shower. Perhaps afterwards she would feel much better, just not about herself.

Kagome slowly eased herself from the bed over to the dresser gathering her underwear and finally to the closet picking a pair of blue jeans and a flowered pink shirt walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once finished she left, entering the bedroom, and reached for the phone.

It took two rings before Sango answered.

"Hello," yawned Sango.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh Kagome! Wow, I didn't think you'd be up this early, especially the day after your wedding."

"As much hell as Inuyasha put me through last night you think I wouldn't!"

"Is this like hell as in pleasure or hell as in the sex sucked? Judging from the way Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi looks, I'm gonna go with the first part."

"SANGO!"

Sango chuckled just imagining Kagome's flushed face at the moment.

"Ok, I'm sorry Kagome. I know this isn't easy for you. Wanna talk about last night?"

"No, nothing about last night. I just needed someone to talk to."

"All right but I have to get ready for work in ten minutes. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, right, work…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, why don't I come by afterwards?"

"I'd like that. Thanks Sango."

"No problem Kagome, see ya around 4:30."

…………………………………

………………………………….

…………………………………..

When Inuyasha reached the office Kagura was positioned at her desk typing away at her computer. Looking up in surprise she immediately stood up.

"Mr. Takahashi? What are you doing here today?"

"I work here don't I?" He said as he stood at the entrance to his office.

"Well yes sir; but I thought-

"What? Just because I'm a married man now you thought you wouldn't see me around for a little while?"

"Naturally…"

"Well, I'm here, now get me a cup of coffee, black."

Nodding her head she said, "Yes sir, right away."

Leaving her as she went about setting up his coffee cup he strode into his office for the day. There was really nothing for him to do; but after what happened with Kagome this morning, he had to leave…If he didn't he would regret it later.

The way she made his pulse accelerate and his blood boil from their argument! It was more than he could take! How could she accuse him of forcing himself on her like a common criminal? They were married after all!

He's the man of the house, he's her husband, her mate, and it was their damn wedding night! Why shouldn't he have taken her? She wanted him as much as he wanted her! Her arousal scent as well as her moans and explorations of his own body only confirmed that truth.

He really thought she was beginning to submit to him completely, if last night proved anything! Somehow he had to make her see things his way. He knew he would do it too. If it took him the rest of his life, Kagome would submit to him, love him, and want to be with him! Marriage was only the first step in this task.

He needed to make sure she was within his power to make her subjugate. It would only be a matter of time before she yielded. _Right now the marriage was new and she thinks she's an independent woman still. She'll learn…Oh yes, she'll definitely learn!_

Kagura soon came in with his coffee placing it on his desk asking if there was anything else he needed.

"Yes, send the usual bouquet of flowers to my wife. She should still be at the mansion."

"Yes sir, what would you like me to put on the card sir?"

"Just say…'Keep the bed warm for me tonight!' That'll be all." He finished with a wave of his hand.

Kagura wasn't normally a blushing woman, far from it. She's had her share of men and even has her own husband; but hearing a comment like that from her boss made her cheeks burn.

Looking at her with a confused expression, Inuyasha smiled at her saying, "Wow Kagura didn't know a woman like you still blushed."

"Didn't know I still did either, Mr. Takahashi."

She left to do what he asked leaving Inuyasha alone in his office.

……………………………..

……………………………….

………………………………

The morning was very stimulating for Kagome. She took the time to relax a little, get some reading done, and updated her diary on the events happening in her life…And goodness knows she took up half the newly bought diary with all she had to say.

During this time she also went down stairs to the kitchen to return the tray of food from earlier. While there she saw an elderly woman cleaning the wooden table of the breakfast nook. She had long white hair, aged skin, and a small frame engulfed with a long knit flannel skirt, and a white cotton top. She instantly recognized her as Kaede Shiori, Inuyasha's personal maid and cook for the whole mansion.

Everyone knows how much Inuyasha enjoys his privacy. So instead of having a huge staff, he hired Kaede and her husband Totosai Shiori to be the personal caretakers. Both adults being of an older age, this gave them plenty of exercise.

Walking in and setting the tray of dishes along the counter next to the sink, Kagome brightened saying, "Kaede! It's so good to see you after all this time."

Looking up from her work, Kaede smiled back saying, "Oh my goodness, Kagome! It's been a whole year since seeing ye face. Oh my child, how are ye this morn, well I hope?"

Walking up towards Kagome and giving her a daughterly hug, she replied, "As well as to be expected after a bride's wedding night," Kagome ended with a blush.

Taking pity on the girl, she said, "My husband and I wish ye and Inuyasha all the blessings in this world. We know ye will be all right," she finished with a pat to the young girl's back.

Nodding her head and giving a faint smile she asked, "Do you know Kaede? Do you know how I came to be Inuyasha's bride?"

She hoped that Kaede would; but deep down she wished the elderly woman did not. What would Kaede think of her if she did know the truth behind this marriage? Would she shun Kagome and think ill thoughts towards her?

Kaede's smile became a heartfelt look of concern when she motioned for Kagome to sit down next to her at the table. Taking her hands she said, "Aye child, I know what Inuyasha is doing. I learned as I was cleaning one of the guest rooms as he was in his study discussing legalities with his brother over the telephone."

"You don't hate me Kaede, for submitting to him, do you?" Kagome squeaked, hoping for a good answer after all she's been through.

"Nay child, I could never think ill will of you. And I'm very happy for ye both."

Puzzled at Kaede's confession she asked, "I don't understand, how?"

"Oh Kagome, if ye could have seen Inuyasha these past months since ye have been gone, ye would understand. He was a different person and he missed ye so."

Kagome did not know how to answer to this comment. She didn't want to feel anything remotely to sadness for Inuyasha; but the conversation was very familiar to her. Where else had she heard that before?

Then she remembered because it was just said to her yesterday at her wedding!

_**(Flashback from Chapter 3)**_

_As everyone was making their way through the doors of the mansion, Kagome felt someone grab her hand squeezing it. When she looked across her shoulder she saw the warm smile of Rin Takahashi, Sesshomaru's mate._

"_You look so beautiful today Kagome," she said with such kindness._

"_Thank you Rin and I want to thank you for coming to our wedding. It's been ages since we've talked. How's New York?"_

"_Oh, it's as fine as ever. Sesshomaru and I are so happy for you and Inuyasha. When you left it was like he was another person, a darker person, who never showed his emotions. I can see in his eyes how much he cares for you, and by the look in your eyes I see how much you care for him."_

_**(End Flashback!)**_

So was Inuyasha really that depressed in her absence? Did he love her so much that he would fall into seclusion? These thoughts plagued her mind until she decided to finally bank them down. They were just confusing and toying with her emotions. It was best to not think about matters of the heart till she was feeling better. For the time being she decided to change the subject and catch up on old times instead.

Kaede regaled her on the vacations she's taken with her husband for the past year. They went to Las Vegas one weekend and flew to Hawaii for Christmas. Seeing the old woman so happy about her tales eased Kagome's thoughts and she felt almost happy…_Almost!_

It was a little bit into the afternoon when the door bell rang as she was watching television while Kaede was busy doing laundry. When she offered to help, Kaede ushered her on to the couch and shoved the remote into her hands telling her to relax! _For an old woman she sure has spunk!_

Kagome went to the front door; but not before Totosai eased himself down the stairs.

"It's all right Totosai, I've got it!" She said with a kind wave of her hand.

He just nodded his head and went back to work up the stairs. Totosai, a dear friend of hers, was noticeably aged, with a green polo shirt, and khaki pants. It did make Kagome smile knowing that Inuyasha did not care what they wore when cleaning the mansion.

Shaking her head of thoughts of her husband, she opened the door to find Gary, one of the security guards, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands. If she hadn't been so awed by the gesture of the beautiful flowers, she would have laughed at the vision of a man of Gary's stature holding such delicate beauties.

"Afternoon Mrs. Takahashi," said Gary tipping his hat, "I believe Mr. Takahashi has sent you a gift."

Taking the flowers from his outstretched hands she said 'thank you,' as he once again tipped his hat and returned to his post.

Noticing the card tucked securely within the petals she reached in and pulled it out gasping at the words…

"That bastard! How dare he!"

She threw the roses with the card on the nearest table and stormed into the living room once again lying on the sofa watching television, not giving another thought to her _husband_ or his _demand!_

Sometime around 4:00, when Kagome let off some steam in the exercise room, she took another shower, and told Kaede and Totosai they could go on home.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Asked Kaede in the entryway as her husband held it open for her.

"Of course I'm sure, enjoy the night off. Inuyasha and I will be fine fending for ourselves a few hours early. And plus, you've made a wonderful meal for us and the mansion looks great! So, don't worry about us and get some rest," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you Kagome, we really appreciate this," replied Totosai ushering his wife out the door with a kind wave.

Once they left it wasn't long before Sango showed up at the front steps ringing the door bell.

Taking in the site of the mansion Sango whistled saying, "Damn girl! Yesterday I wasn't really paying attention; but wow! Now, this is a home!"

Rolling her eyes Kagome said, "No it's not Sango. It's just a prison in disguise."

Noticing the mate mark on her neck Sango chuckled saying, "Nice hickey girl!"

Scowling at her, Kagome replied, "You know very well this is Inuyasha's mate mark!"

"I know, I just couldn't help but say something about it."

"This only proves how possessive he really is! I'm only to be married to him for seven years and he gives me his mark anyway!"

"Well, he is a demon Kagome. This is his way of claiming you."

"I know that but what's the point if it's not going to last?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"I did…He said it was to protect what's his! Of all the nerve!"

As Kagome fumed and Sango chuckled they walked into the living room. Kagome brought them a couple of sodas and sat on the couch next to Sango. After taking a sip of her drink Sango said,

"All right Kagome, spill. Tell me how you're doing."

"How I'm doing," said Kagome looking out one of the various windows, "well, I feel…Cheap for one."

"Cheap? For goodness sakes why?"

"Oh Sango, I feel like I've sold my soul! Everything that I thought I was; all that I tried to become feels as if it's been ripped from me! I don't even know if I'm still me!"

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"Look at me Sango," she said making a gesture to her body, "I married a man I despise, and agreed to bear his child! And for what!"

"You did it to help your family Kagome. You said so yourself."

"I know Sango, I know. But I shouldn't have done it. Not this way. I should have helped them in a more dignified manner! Selling myself for money is the worst thing I could ever have done! And I felt the effects of it this morning! When I woke up after the things Inuyasha and I did last night…" she began to blush as she said it, "I couldn't believe that I would do something so vile! I sold myself Sango! I gave up my virginity, everything I was…am, to _him!_"

Putting her drink down Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome saying, "Kagome, you did what you had to do. There's nothing you can do about it. What's done has been done. You'll get through this and you won't be alone. You didn't give anything away Kagome…Ok, well, maybe your virginity; but it's the 21st Century, girls younger than you give it to guys simply saying 'hi' to them! Don't feel bad ok?"

Kagome couldn't help but sob into her friend's shoulder. Was she right? Should she not worry about how things have turned out? Will everything be all right?

"And think about it Kagome…When it's all said and done, you're gonna be financially taken care of and have a beautiful baby as well!"

Sango knew she despised what she was saying; but she had to cheer up Kagome. Even though she knew this was all wrong, there's no point in rubbing Kagome's face into it. So she did what any friend would do…Say whatever the hell it takes to make her feel better!

Sniffling Kagome said, "You're right Sango. I am gonna have a beautiful baby. I just wish it could have been with the right person."

"I know sweetheart, I know," she said once again patting her back.

"I have to tell you something Sango," she said pulling away from her still sobbing.

"What is it?"

"The reason this hurts so much, besides Inuyasha being such a damn bastard and all…I think…I think I still possibly have feelings for him, just a few unresolved feelings for him. They have to be there right? I wouldn't have allowed myself to give in to him if not!"

"WHAT?"

"I know it sounds crazy Sango. It's just he made me feel things last night and I tried to suppress them but…"

"Kagome! He cheated on you! And with the worst person at that! Remember Kikyo! Freakin' ice bitch! She took him from you!"

"But what if she didn't Sango? Inuyasha said I ran from him before hearing his side of the story-."

"What other side of the story matters? You saw what happened with your own eyes Kagome! You saw what he did! No! Take all those feelings for Inuyasha and bury them! Bury them and never let them surface, do you hear me? If it isn't hate for the demon then don't let it out! Inuyasha may have your body; but don't you dare ever again give him your heart!"

…………………………………….

…………………………………….

……………………………………..

Inuyasha arrived at the mansion around 6:30 after another grueling process through traffic. Entering his home he looked at the discarded roses and card on the table. A chuckle escaped his throat at Kagome's defiant gesture.

'_I guess she didn't like my gift,'_ he thought giving off a smirk.

Hearing laughter coming from the sitting room he walked through the door way to find Kagome and Sango talking away. Seeing Inuyasha enter, they immediately hushed and waited for someone to make the first move.

Inuyasha putting his hands up in surrender said, "By all means, don't stop talking on my account."

Giving each other looks, Sango said, "Well, I guess it is pretty late. Miroku will be expecting me home. Tonight he's making spaghetti."

"It amazes me how you get your husband to cook for you."

"Well, when you put sex on the line, anything's possible," she snickered, and then wished she hadn't said anything, "Um, that is-uh, well-."

"It was good to see you again Sango, thank you for coming," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Well, I'll see you later Kagome," she said moving to the door way, and stopping Kagome as she got up saying, "Don't worry, I'll let myself out. Good night." And she was gone, leaving the newlyweds to go head to head.

Leaning against the entry way Inuyasha chuckled, "I see you received the roses. Red roses not your favorite anymore?" he joked.

"Only when sent by insensitive arrogant jerks," she replied coolly.

"Hmm, an insensitive arrogant jerk am I?"

"I thought you already knew that?"

The smirk finally leaving his face he cautiously said, "I would be very careful with my words if I were you."

"Go to hell Inuyasha," Kagome said with as much spite as she could muster.

"I don't believe you want me to take you there Kagome. And believe me; I would, in more ways than one."

Feeling her heart beat faster she decided to look away from his piercing gaze.

Walking over to her, Inuyasha took Kagome in his embrace as she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saying 'hello' to my mate," and with that he crushed his lips upon hers.

As if feeling her submit to his will, Inuyasha said, "Have your things packed early tomorrow morning. We're leaving for our honeymoon."

With that he left, ascending the stair way walking to their room and ultimately into the bathroom for a shower leaving a stunned Kagome to gather herself and walk into their bedroom.

She sat on the bed waiting for him to come out and wished she had stayed downstairs. When he came out he was only wearing a towel wrapped securely around his waist, hair glistening with droplets of water, muscles still slightly soaked as if oiled, and a fresh manly scent filled the room. Forcing herself to remain focused she attacked the point at hand.

"What do you mean honeymoon?"

Chuckling Inuyasha went to his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers saying, "We're going on our honeymoon tomorrow. We are newlyweds Kagome. Did you not expect me to deliver?"

Blushing as he removed his towel and hating herself for watching in slow motion as he pulled on the garment with such ease, like a little drooling school girl, she quickly said,

"Well, I just didn't think about it is all."

After pulling on his boxers he turned to her with a smile, obviously seeing her flush cheeks with delight.

'_So you like what you see mate?'_

"I told you I would take care of you and make sure you were happy."

"Should I even dignify that with a proper reply?"

Locking his eyes with hers and seeing their intensity she said, "I guess not. Anyway, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," he said walking to his side of the bed sitting beside her.

"And why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

"Well, how would I know what to pack if you don't tell me?"

"Simple…Pack light. Not as if you'll be wearing any of your clothes for very long," he said trying to make her blush. His comment obviously did the trick. _Didn't know women could turn that deep a shade of red!_

"Well, what if I choose not to go with you at all?" she said trying to spite him.

"You don't have a choice mate."

"Oh I have a choice! And I choose not to go with you!"

Shaking his head while positioning his hands behind his head propping himself up against the pillows he said, "If you don't go where I want, that would be breaking the rules of the contract. Have you forgotten the terms already? Stated distinctly in the second paragraph of the fifth page you are to come with me wherever I desire when making the social scene, and I desire you to come with me on our honeymoon. So, you see, you have no choice my mate."

Seeing the shocked look on her face he lifted himself up from the bed continuing, "And since we were on the subject of hell earlier darling…If I very well wanted to take you there…I can assure you there would be no stopping me. The terms of the contract allow that. But enough about terms and legal business…Join me for dinner."

Refusing to get off the bed she said, "No. Go eat alone."

Grinning at her, "I wasn't asking Kagome. Now are you gonna come downstairs with dignity, or should I carry you like I did last night?"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be such a bully with me! If you want me as your wife why don't you start treating me like one! I'm not some sort of possession for you to take and discard as you please! You best remember that next time you start giving orders!"

With that she jumped up from the bed heading for the door; but didn't get too far before Inuyasha grabbed her arms turning her to face him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her words had struck him like nothing else. He wasn't trying to truly 'bully' her as she put it, just trying to make her see who was in charge…And he definitely was in charge!

Releasing her from the kiss he said, "I'll only take so much from you Kagome. Either you decide to deal with this or take the consequences. You will listen to me Kagome, and you will do as I say….Whether it is by your will or mine!"

Looking her up and down and feeling the same lust he felt just by looking at her he said, "I'm not in the mood for dinner anymore…How 'bout an early night Kagome?"

Still panting from his kiss she began, "You can kiss-."

"With pleasure," and he once again captured her lips heatedly.

…_my ass…she wanted to say…_

Lifting her into his arms he walked and deposited her in the middle of the bed climbing on top of her.

"I think we can get rid of these," he said gesturing her clothes. And with one move of his hand her shirt was off and he was busily working on her jeans.

Kagome felt like such a wanton! How could she easily succumb to him? This wasn't right! She should be trying to fight him! _Why fight something you really want_ a little voice told her? Perhaps it was all right to indulge herself. They are supposed to be trying for a child after all. She's only doing what she agreed to in the contract. _But it still doesn't make it right_ she continued to tell herself.

"Stop it," said Inuyasha in a husky voice as he kissed her neck.

"Stop what?"

Continuing his assault on her neck he replied, "Stop trying to fight me."

And with that one line she lost herself within him once again. Over and over they lost themselves within each other and it wasn't until early the next morning when they went down stairs to replenish their bodies with a light meal.

Once their stomachs were full Inuyasha swept Kagome in his strong arms and carried her back to bed making love to her one more time before allowing her to sleep within his warm embrace. When she tried to put a little distance between them, he simply pulled her back into his embrace and tightened his arms emitting a growl deep in his chest.

Kagome hated to admit it; but the sounds he gave off made her tingle inside. She liked them…She really did like them. And she liked being in his arms. She felt safe and warm while he held her. But before she could delve into these emotions any longer, remembering what Sango told her…

"**Take all those feelings for Inuyasha and bury them! Bury them and never let them surface, do you hear me? If it isn't hate for the demon than don't let it out! Inuyasha may have your body; but don't you dare ever again give him your heart!"**

Banking down her emotions she simply closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sango was right after all…She shouldn't allow Inuyasha to take her heart again. No matter how much she felt for him, he was still a cheat! He's the one who betrayed her! She didn't need to hear his version of the story…His version was as clear as day and displayed perfectly in front of her. She'll try her best to remember that in the future!

**End Chapter 4!**

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! All of you are really awesome and I can't wait to hear and respond to each of you!

The coming weeks are going to be very hectic. I am moving back into my dorm room next Sunday and the following Tuesday we start the fall term. So, wish me lots of luck everyone! And good luck to all of you returning students as well! If I don't get to update next week, I hope all of you enjoy the rest of your summer and may your school semester be memorable and full of joy!

Now, this is a warning to all my younger readers…From now on every chapter should have either a lemon, lime, or citrus, and most likely all three! Reason being…Inuyasha and Kagome are trying for a child after all! So, if you are a younger reader, please take care when reading the rest of the story!

Oh, I know this lemony goodness chapter was not very graphic. I didn't want their first experience to be all flames and gushiness. This was a learning experience for them; but as the story progresses, there will be lots of…_Passion! _Oh, and well, I'm not really experienced in the whole mating acts either yet, if you know what I mean! It is a little difficult; but if you guys have any hints or tidbits you care to give to me, be my guest! Anything you would like to see happen, go ahead and name it! The floor is yours guys!

Thank you guys and I can't wait to hear from you! Take care and have lots of fun!


	5. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 5: The Honeymoon!

It wasn't until seven when Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and realized the beautiful ebony haired woman lying flat across his muscular chest. Her arms sprawled across him as his was safely secured around her, smelling her hair and reassuring himself none of this was a dream, he decided to take a few more moments until waking her up. They weren't supposed to arrive to their honeymoon suite till later in the day anyway.

Finally deciding to wake her up, Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead eliciting a moan from Kagome. She began to stir and lifted her head to peer into a warm amber gaze.

"Good morning mate, sleep well?"

Kagome couldn't believe how he could make these feelings for him come to surface. She didn't want to feel these tingling feelings for him. He was the enemy after all.

"I slept just fine. You?"

"I always sleep well in your presence mate. And as I remember you did too," he said with a smirk.

Kagome began to blush and pulled away from Inuyasha only to have him pull her back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She paused to control her breathing. The smell of his skin, the way his muscles tightened around her, it was all too much for her senses at the moment.

"I was leaving to take a shower. I feel dirty at the moment," she ended snippily.

"Oh, well I'll just join you then."

Putting a hand against his chest to ease away from him she began, "That's not necessary, I don't want you to come with me."

"Tough," was his only reply before getting up from the bed and sliding his arms beneath her picking her up against his chest.

"Inuyasha! Stop," cried Kagome flailing her arms.

He paid no attention to her protests but simply carried her into the bathroom and put her feet on the floor of the shower as he turned it on and entered with her. Grabbing the cloth on one of the shelves in the spacious area he lathered it with more lavender soap and applied it to Kagome's skin. She started to bat his hands away when Inuyasha grabbed her wrists giving her a stern look.

"Must you do this Inuyasha," she cried.

Looking down into her bewildered eyes he said, "It is a sense of pride for a husband to cleanse their mate. You will do better to remember that in the future."

Another blush followed and Kagome decided to look away from his stair. That was until he lifted her off the linoleum and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing," she spat at him.

"Getting ready to make love to my mate."

Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "Now?"

"Why not?"

Kagome couldn't form words until he pushed himself deep inside her. She gasped out again and clenched his shoulders tightly. Unable to hold in her rage at his possession over her any longer, Kagome lashed out at him trying to slap his face. Inuyasha caught her hand quickly jerking her to his mouth in a steamy kiss. Finally pulling away from her he said,

"Why fight me when you know you won't win Kagome?"

"If I didn't fight, what kind of woman would it make me?"

"A wife."

With that, he once again controlled her lips and satisfied his hunger for her once again. After their first climax he eased Kagome down onto the floor content with just holding her under the spray of water. He could still feel her tremble beneath his touch, so he continued to hold her to him in case her legs gave out. As her mate, and provider, he was proud that he could make her lose herself within his touch.

Two tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't notice, if he wasn't a demon that is, he wouldn't have been able to smell the tears.

Cupping her chin with his hand to have her look into his eyes as the tears continued their descent he lightly kissed her mouth making her lips shiver in response.

"Do I disgust you so much," he whispered against her lips.

Looking into his eyes, once again she couldn't form words to say to him.

"Get out of here mate," Inuyasha said in a low husky voice.

Kagome didn't have to be told twice and she immediately opened the door grabbing a towel from the rack wrapping it around her without even drying off first. Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

_What am I going to do with you Kagome?_

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Kagome spun around from the bed saying, "Getting back into bed."

Inuyasha leaned one shoulder against the doorway of the bathroom only wearing a towel as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kagome could feel her heart beat quicken and her breathing become ragged at the sight.

"Unless you want to go for round two I suggest you don't," he ended with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes and giving off a sigh Inuyasha said, "We're leaving on our honeymoon today. It's time for you to pack."

"Fine, I'll pack later," she said getting back into bed.

Realizing she was going to be very stubborn about this, Inuyasha took the liberty of going to her side of the closet and taking out several garments of clothing throwing them on the foot of the bed. Upon seeing this, Kagome shot up crying,

"What the hell do you think you're doing Inuyasha?"

Looking into her eyes he said, "Since you don't want to pack I'll do it for you. Now I suggest if you don't want me to put your clothes on for you, you better get dressed and ready now."

Seeing as how Inuyasha was deathly serious she eased herself out of bed as he tried to stare her down. Rolling her own eyes she walked to him giving him a gentle push saying,

"I can pack for myself!"

"Then let's see it Kagome," he said throwing down another of her shirts on the bed as he went to his own dresser to find suitable clothes to wear.

Within minutes they were packed and ready to go…To where, that was for Inuyasha alone to know.

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………..

"He didn't! Tell me he didn't try to pack your clothes for you?"

"Yes he did Sango! I had to bat his hands away to get him to stop!"

Kagome was sitting on one of the bar stools in the cabin of Inuyasha's private jet talking to Sango on the phone. She had just finished reading a few pages from one of her books and needed to vent out the frustrations of the day thus far.

"Ooh! I would have opened a can of demon ass whooping Kagome!"

"Sango, please!"

"Well, where are you guys headed?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. Says it's a surprise."

"Hmm, the devil is trying to seduce his prey, sounds about right. I guess he really must want that child."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that a child isn't in our future for a little while."

"Um, I thought it was stated in the contract?"

"Doesn't matter, he can't make all the rules!"

"Be careful Kagome when playing with fire…"

"No need to warn me Sango, I can take care of myself."

"Not as long as your mate is here to take care of you himself," said Inuyasha coming through the door with two flutes of champagne.

Giving him an exasperated look, she told Sango good bye and turned towards him crossing her arms.

"Well, speak of the Devil."

"Demon yes, Devil no…Or in a different aspect, Demon in life, Devil in bed," he replied with a devilish smirk.

Giving a sigh, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just some alone time with my mate will suffice."

Inuyasha handed her the flute of champagne which she accepted. Raising it to her lips, she looked at him saying,

"Aren't you afraid this would damage the baby?"

"If there was a baby yet, but since there's not, we'll just have to keep trying."

"And how do you know I'm not pregnant?"

He pointed to his nose saying, "Demons can smell when their mates are in heat, or when anything is out of the ordinary. Don't worry mate, I'll let you know when you're having our pup."

With that he winked at her and clicked their glasses together before taking a huge drink from his flute. After he finished the glass in one gulp, he walked behind Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders gently massaging her.

"You're so tense Kagome, but don't worry. I do have a way of helping this."

"You can't blame me for being tense."

"Well, I can help."

"How?"

Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha had her in his arms and was swiftly carrying her to the jet's private bed a few feet away from the table.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?"

"Spending some quality time with my mate."

"Put me down! I'm not in the mood!"

"I can fix that!"

"Put me down or I'll-

Before she could finish, Inuyasha had none too gently threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms to the soft mattress while tasting her sweet lips. This time their love making started out as a savage awakening. Pure hunger and carnivorous primal urges were put to the test as Inuyasha quickly took off their clothes. Kagome was so stunned by his actions all she could do was lye there as a doll at Inuyasha's disposal.

When he unbuttoned her shirt, Inuyasha spread it open revealing her dark blue bra underneath. Lacy and elegant it only surged his hunger even more. With Kagome's breast heaving up and down showing the perfect amount of cleavage for him to devour, Inuyasha snaked out his tongue towards her chest and began making a trail from her breasts to her naval and back up again. Kagome gave a moan of delight to her surprise, raising her eyes to Inuyasha's.

"I intend on spending as much quality time with you as possible Kagome," said Inuyasha cupping her feminine heat with one hand and pulling her bra open to reveal one peaked tip breast.

"I plan on devoting much of my time to knowing about your delicious body," and with that he tasted her taut breast, ensuing a louder moan from Kagome as she bucked her pelvis into his hand.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned in ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful Kagome, so beautiful," Inuyasha said suckling her tender breast.

Kagome began to tense under his ministrations and tried to stop feeling the pleasure Inuyasha ensued upon her.

"Kagome, relax, you want this as much as I do," he breathed into her ear.

With that, Kagome gave herself to the feeling of ecstasy, the pure erotic emotion of bliss. Inuyasha may be the Devil of her nightmares, but the feelings he provoked only stirred her want to look into the abyss. If she came back, she didn't care. This feeling was much more than she could handle, it was much more than she ever thought she could feel. How is it possible that Inuyasha could do this to her? How is it possible he could step back into her life as her shattered heart was still mending, and just whisk her away into an endless dream?

………………………………….

………………………………….

………………………………….

Was this a dream or a nightmare? Kagome awoke in bed with her clothes off with nothing but a maroon silk sheet covering her supple body. It only took her a moment to realize she was not aboard the jet any longer but in a beautiful bedroom with the décor of something one would see in a castle from a fairytale. Kagome was instantly captivated by the silken throw pillows and dark wooden dresser drawers just opposite the bed. Since her family's disaster with the restaurant and her relationship ending with Inuyasha, Kagome had not seen something so majestic as this very room. It seemed almost like a fairytale.

"Ah, so you're awake," said Inuyasha coming from the bathroom only clad in a towel around his waist.

The word "fairytale" quickly left Kagome's thoughts.

"Where are we?" Kagome's voice surprised her because it was much sharper than she had hoped it would be.

"Venice, Italy, _cara mia_."

"Italy?"

"That's right."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I think you know why Kagome. Do you remember our first trip to Italy?"

Did she remember their first trip to Italy? _Of course she did! Every fiber in her body remembered that trip!_

It was their one year anniversary and Inuyasha said he wanted to do something special for Kagome. He wanted it to be something for her to remember. What was supposed to be a simple date became an adventure. Without telling Kagome he had her luggage packed and stored in a plane to take them to Venice, Italy.

It began as a date at the Italian restaurant Roma's Italian Grill. They were sitting in a round booth table sipping red wine when Inuyasha said,

"_I have a surprise for you Kagome."_

"_A surprise? Inuyasha what did you do?"_

"_You'll see but right now I want you to put on this blind fold_," he said reaching into his jacket pocket and revealing a red silk handkerchief.

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Trust me Kagome."_

_**Trust me Kagome.**_

Those three little words would haunt Kagome for the rest of her life. But at the time, Kagome did trust Inuyasha. He was her world. She loved him with all her heart and never thought anything would ever come between them, not enough to tear them apart. So she trusted him with all of herself. She trusted Inuyasha enough to tie the blind fold around her head and take her wherever he wanted. Kagome did not mind because she knew Inuyasha would keep her safe, she knew it.

People who use their sight everyday rarely experience what a blind person feels. When Kagome asked where the steps were leading to, Inuyasha said, "We're just going up the stairs to another restaurant." This "restaurant" was actually a table in his private jet whisking them out of the country and straight for Italy. Because Kagome trusted Inuyasha she did not hesitate nor try to take the blind fold off. She wanted to please Inuyasha and knew it would hurt him if she tried to snatch a peak at her surprise. Even when the noises outside seemed strange, Kagome never thought anything of it, but kept thinking of how much time she was spending with the man she loved.

He fed her while on the jet and held her when they moved to take a seat on a plush couch. He would kiss her hair and gently caress her cheeks. He was so gentle with her that it made Kagome wanted to cry out of happiness. She was loved and in love.

Kagome fell asleep sometime after Inuyasha continued to cuddle her. All she could feel and be aware of was Inuyasha's presence, his strong masculine hold, and his smell…A smell so clean, distinct, and all Inuyasha.

She felt a shift in the room and for a moment Kagome believed they were travelling in a car going down a bumpy road. She was groggy after her nap but was ready to spend more time with her love. Inuyasha kissed her head saying, "Wake up my darling we're here."

"_Where are we Inuyasha?"_

"_Venice, Italy."_

Kagome's heart began to pound wildly. She believed she heard wrong, it was completely impossible.

"_Inuyasha what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm going to take off your blind fold Kagome and bring you to a window so you can see for yourself."_

"_So, I guess we're not in car?"_

"_We haven't been in a car since we left America."_

"_You're playing this act very well Inuyasha."_

And with that he took off her blind fold allowing her to first get used to the light before escorting her to one of the windows for her to look out at.

"_Oh my gosh…You weren't acting…"_

Kagome saw stone roads and even stone bridges. In the distance she could see people riding on the gondola tours and others sipping what must have been tea in the restaurant pavilions. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.

"_Why did you bring us here Inuyasha?"_

Looking into her love's eyes, she saw something she could have only wished for. She saw intense love, the type of love only seen in movies or read about in fairytales. The look he gave her would stay with her for a lifetime.

His eyes seemed to be endless. His mouth was curved in a gentle smile meant only for her. And his voice was smoother than a rolling brook.

"_Because you said you wanted to visit Venice, Italy one day. I thought that day could be today."_

It was the most romantic experience of Kagome's life. Inuyasha had them stay at the Villa Patriarca Hotel over looking a beautiful court yard filled with red roses and stone statues of angels. The place seemed to scream a Lover's Paradise.

Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up and placed her among the silk sheets of their King sized bed that seemed to engulf their bodies. He lay beside her and stroked her cheek more times than Kagome could remember. The touch was so feather like she wondered if he was still in his demon form.

He leaned down ever so lightly and kissed her rose petal lips sucking on them till Kagome's body became mush. Continuing his administrations he kissed her and teased her tongue with his own. Without knowing it Inuyasha began touching her breast and out of pure primal urgency lifted her from her spot and placed her on his hips as they sat on the bed trying to fulfill their animal appetites.

It seemed as if they could not touch each other enough to satisfy their needs. Each garment they peeled off seemed never to be enough, even when Inuyasha slashed through Kagome's red silken brazier to reveal her supple white breasts. It was never enough.

"_Stop!"_

Inuyasha knew he heard something but was hoping it was not what he thought she said.

"_Inuyasha, please, stop."_

He was working her taut nipple when he lifted his face to Kagome's wondering what was wrong.

"_Did I hurt you Kagome?"_

"_No Inuyasha, it's not that."_

"_Then what is it? Do you not like this?"_

"_Oh Inuyasha, I love what you're doing but…"_

"_But?"_

Kagome's cheeks turned red as she looked away from Inuyasha's gaze unable to see his reaction when she reminds him.

"_You know how I feel about my virginity."_

And there it was. Inuyasha was giving her the world, all of himself, tempting her with extravagant places, fine foods, and luxury hotels, but Kagome was still Kagome…Not just Kagome…_His Kagome._ And all she would rather have is her integrity and to be married before she gives him her virginity.

"_I know. Do you want to stop?"_

"_Are you going to be mad?"_

"_I can never be mad about something like this, a little disappointed, but I can never be mad when you are doing only what your heart is telling you. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much."_

"_Thank you Inuyasha."_

As she snuggled back down into his chest still trying to collect herself, Kagome could not believe how extraordinary Inuyasha really was.

"_I will never hurt you Kagome. I love you too much to ever hurt you."_

With that he kissed her hair and they fell asleep within each other's warm embrace.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

It was like crashing back into a nightmare. You know those dreams within a dream you normally have and think that everything is fine until you enter another part of it? This was one of those times.

"What?"

Kagome shook her head and realized where she was again. She was not on their one anniversary, she was not on a romantic adventure between lovers…She was with her husband.

"You ok, you look a little spaced?"

Inuyasha immediately walked over to the bed and was checking her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine!"

Kagome spat her words while trying to remove Inuyasha from her body. He was a little too close for comfort at the moment while she was on the bed completely naked.

"Maybe you're experiencing jet lag, or a since of déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize the room? I picked this one especially for us."

Come to think of it, as she surveyed the room it did have an air of familiarity.

"It's the same room we were in the first time we came to Italy," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"So it is."

Hearing the tone of her voice, the way it sounded so sad as if remembering the way they were before all the nasty business of-business came into their lives. Feeling her pain he asked,

"You must be hungry after your nap, I can order room service or we can go out if you'd like?"

Feeling the need to get out of this room, Kagome agreed to go out for dinner. After getting dressed with one more time having a shower with Inuyasha, they entered an exquisite restaurant de Carletto Restaurant. The room was golden with lavish marble pillars and silk drapes. The table clothes were also silk and this is a true shocker…The napkins were also made of the same fine imported silk. Everything was utterly _expensive!_ It screamed Inuyasha Takahashi! His tastes were always of the finest sorts!

"Inuyasha, this place is much too extravagant. I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Kagome, you look beautiful and as long as you're my mate you will have the finest in life."

With that he kissed her an offered her seat by pulling it out for her. The seat even looked more expensive than anything she ever bought for herself back home. She wondered if it was fine to even sit in such rich material.

She seemed so out of place like a fish out of water. Everyone in the restaurant seemed so use to the things around them and really looked as if they were enjoying themselves. Kagome wondered if she would ever feel joy again.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

Kagome had to shake her head again to come back to life.

"You have that far away stare again. It looks as if something is troubling you."

"If anything is troubling me I have you to thank for it."

"Happy to help," said Inuyasha taking a sip of his wine.

It was more than he could take. She was acting so sad since the moment she woke in their suite. Was this marriage really taking its toll on Kagome? Is she losing the spark that he finds so infuriating but at the same time so irresistible?

They finished their meal in peace despite his attempts to start a conversation. He had to do something, something that would light a fire under her and bring his Kagome out of this fit of self pity.

"Kagome when we get back to the suite I want you to take off all your clothes and wait for me on the bed. I'm going to order us some desert and join you shortly."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Kagome. I want you on the bed without your clothes as soon as we get back into the suite. You'll have five minutes."

"Inuyasha, what is with this Neanderthal tone all of a sudden?"

"It's not Neanderthal Kagome, it's demon. And I plan on being one tonight with you in bed. So do as I say and you won't be disappointed."

"You know what Inuyasha, I've been disappointed since the moment you walked back into my life and I probably have a little bit of depression from the fact that I am now your wife, and losing my virginity to you probably spiraled me into a lifetime of therapy, but this attitude that you continue to have, this need to dominate my very being, this takes the cake Inuyasha! I am not going to stand for this! You think just because I'm a woman you can just take advantage of me! No! You aren't the boss of me, you're nothing to me!"

And there she was, his beloved Kagome in all her fury. If she couldn't feel happiness with him, if she couldn't find that spark of joy, then she'll feel some sort of spark at least, whether it is anger or excitement, she was going to feel something other than pain.

"You're not just a woman Kagome; you're my woman and remember your place!"

"My place is home with mother, Sota, and Grandpa, not to be insulted by the likes of you!"

With that Kagome immediately stood up from the table throwing her silk napkin in her plate and storming out of the restaurant. Inuyasha just continued to sip his wine as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, even when the customers were looking at the scene.

All Kagome could think to do was get out of there, away from the on-lookers, away from that horribly fancy restaurant, and above all else, away from the most aggravating man in the world.

Without realizing it due to Kagome's fuming and ranting to herself she nearly collided with another person, not just another person, but another woman.

"Oh excuse me-

"Oh no it was all my fault-Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

It couldn't be. Not here, not now, not in this place. First Inuyasha, now her…Is this some punishment for something done in a previous life, something she did not do?

"I can't believe it, Kagome Higurashi after all this time."

"Yep, that's me, Kikyo."

Kikyo Rumiko, Kagome's old rival in life. The last time they were face to face was when she was in Inuyasha's arms, on that fateful day when everything seemed to come crashing down.

"You look…Well, it doesn't matter how you look, what ever are you doing in Italy Kagome Higurashi?"

"That's Kagome Takahashi now Kikyo. Thank you for finding my wife," said Inuyasha walking up to Kagome placing his arm around her.

"Your wife Inuyasha? Oh yes, I think I read something about it in a tabloid. I never believe those vicious little things; you never get all the facts."

"No you don't" said Inuyasha looking down at Kagome who was piercing daggers through her eyes at Kikyo.

"I was just asking Kagome what she was doing here in Italy Inuyasha."

"Well, we're here on our honeymoon, celebrating old times."

"Oh, how romantic and sweet of you Inuyasha. You always know exactly how to pleasure a woman don't you?"

"The right woman, Kikyo. Speaking of Italy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, only for the most expensive and gaudy fashion show you'll ever find on the planet. It's a charity fashion show with a ball to be held afterwards. All donations will be given to countries that need more material for clothing. I'm surprised you don't know about it Inuyasha?"

"I already donated to your fashion show Kikyo, my secretary already wired the money before we left."

"Ah yes, how is Kagura these days?"

"She's doing well, still the same I guess."

"Poor thing, I'm sure you've put her through further hell since the last time we were together."

"Kagura is well compensated for her duties, Kikyo."

"I'm sure she is. In any case, I do hope you show up tomorrow night Inuyasha. The event is one of my finest. I'm combining Italian Operas with fashion of today's styles."

"I'm sure it will be an event worth seeing Kikyo."

"Then I will see you tomorrow night at eight Inuyasha. I will look forward to our meeting. Ciao!"

With a wave of her hand she was walking past the couple and into the strip of Venice's night life.

With a look of pure malice, Kagome quickly turned on Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Ok, I was mad at you when I stormed out of the restaurant, but now I'm just damn furious at you! How could you?"

"And I ask again, what?"

"How could you think I would want to spend an evening with that, that-

"Woman?"

"_Tramp!_"

"I'm sorry, my mistake."

"Inuyasha, you know what you and Kikyo had that led to us-

"Kagome, Kikyo and I never had anything!"

"Don't tell me that Inuyasha, I saw her in your arms!"

"You're in my arms right now but does that mean I'm trying to jump into your pants?"

"Inuyasha! That's it! I'm leaving you!"

Kagome kicked him in his shin and began to run. She did not care where she ran to just as long as it was away from the situation. Facing her past with Inuyasha again was more than she could bare, and seeing Kikyo just minutes before was causing her to have a mental breakdown.

"Haven't we done this before?" Inuyasha called out as he watched Kagome run away.

She continued to run even when she lost both her pumps on the pavement and had dozens of people looking at her as if she were insane. Kagome did not care, she just wanted out!

With the speed of his demon skills Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun Kagome around until he was holding her by her wrists.

"Now you listen to me Kagome! You're my wife and I'm your husband till death do we part!"

"No till our contract expires!" With that she spit in his face.

Gasps followed from the people watching the spectacle. With the patience only a man in love would have, he bit back his rage and did not do anything to harm her…_much._ His animal instincts told him to possess her and that's exactly what he did. He kissed her with more force than he knew he could ever put into a single kiss. He kissed her so hard and powerful that he watched Kagome's eyes roll back and felt her limbs go limp under him. A kiss so strong it sent Kagome's mind reeling as she fell into a faint sleep.

Later when Kagome woke she was back in the same suite as before and it was morning. She wondered how long she was asleep and how Inuyasha's power could over come her like that. She could feel his anger; feel the malice in his kiss. For a moment it scared her. She did not know whether he was punishing her, possessing her, or killing her.

The door to the bedroom opened with Inuyasha walking in with a tray of food.

"As much as you have slept on our trip it is hard to believe this is actually our honeymoon," Inuyasha quipped.

"What did you do to me?"

"Relax Kagome; it was a simple dominance spell."

"Dominance spell?"

"It's one of my ways of commanding my bitch."

"Your bitch? _Your bitch!_"

"Before you want to get into another argument you are once again not prepared for, let's have some breakfast and afterwards if you still feel like biting my head off we'll wrestle in bed."

"You are the most arrogant-

"Kagome, I have cinnamon rolls with your name on them."

Inuyasha took off a silver covering to reveal eight cinnamon rolls frosted in the most sugary content she had ever seen in her life. He knew all the buttons to push and tempting her with sweets was one of the lowest acts he could do. Inuyasha knew it and she knew it, but Kagome was so famished she could not help but take into temptation. She can always fight Inuyasha after breakfast.

Inuyasha settled onto the bed with the platter and sat down with Kagome to enjoy a semi-peaceful meal together.

While eating the cinnamon rolls she kept getting frosting around her mouth and lips. It was making Inuyasha want to pounce on her and lick every single particle off those lovely lips and perhaps sprinkle some frosting on other areas of her body.

"You have frosting on your lips."

"Do I?"

Kagome reached for a napkin until Inuyasha stopped her with grabbing her wrist.

"Don't bother Kagome."

With that he kissed her lips and began to lick them until snaking his tongue inside her mouth.

"Your lips always taste sweet."

"Stop Inuyasha."

"Stop kissing my mate?"

"Yes."

"Why? Does it still disgust you?"

"It will always disgust me Inuyasha, but that's not the reason this time."

"Oh and what is the reason this time?"

"I still have three cinnamon rolls to eat."

Kagome gave a cute little smile and continued eating her cinnamon rolls while Inuyasha chuckled at how amusing she was.

……………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

"Hello Takahashi residence," said a cheerful Rin on the phone.

"Rin, it's me Kagome. Um, why are you answering your own phone?"

"Oh, I gave the staff the week off. With you and Inuyasha on your honeymoon, Sesshomaru and I decided to give ourselves one too."

"That's so romantic, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Kagome. How are you and Inuyasha?"

"We're…Well, we're still alive."

Rin began to laugh saying, "Oh Kagome, you have such a witty sense of humor. I heard about Kikyo Rumiko's fashion ball tonight in Italy are you and Inuyasha attending?"

"Yes, we're going as a publicity thing, just to keep appearances."

"It will do you some good to be seen in the public eye again with Inuyasha. You two were voted as the most popular couple of your time in the tabloids."

"Back when we were a real couple and didn't hate each other."

"Oh Kagome, you two love each other so much. Why are you both so intent on fighting this?"

"Rin it's most certainly not love we feel for each other. But while we're on the subject of love…I was wondering. This has been on my mind since two days ago at the wedding."

"Yes Kagome?"

"You said you know how I'm feeling. Will you tell me how you became Sesshomaru's wife?"

"I remember that day as if it just happened yesterday."

"Please Rin, I really want to know. Did Sesshomaru trick you, use you, and buy you, what?"

"Kagome, I don't know if we should talk about this right now while you're on your honeymoon. You should be spending your time with Inuyasha, not talking on the phone with your sister-in-law."

"If this was a real marriage Rin, but it's-

"Kagome, I know you feel right now the wedding is a mistake, but trust me, it will be fine. I'll tell you the story some other time ok Kagome? But for now as your older sister I suggest you go back to your husband. Send my love to Inuyasha."

All Kagome heard on the other end was the dial tone. She could not help but wonder what was so secretive about how Rin and Sesshomaru became mates. Was it just like what is happening now? Do all the Takahashi men weasel deals between women to have them as their mates?

On that note her mate walked into the room saying, "Kagome, it's almost time for the ball, come take a shower with me."

"Do you ever get tired Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Not when I'm with you Kagome Takahashi. I can devour you all night."

His smirk was so irritating it made Kagome want to smash his face in. How can one person get under your skin so much and cause you to act in ways you never thought possible? How can one man turn a women into a different person altogether?

"Well, hurry up mate, we have to get going."

Kagome looked at the clock on the night stand.

"We have three hours till the party Inuyasha. What's the rush?"

"No rush, just wanted to spend more time making our baby."

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and picked Kagome up slinging her over his shoulder as she protested.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"You weren't moving fast enough."

He continued to carry her into the shower and turned the water on.

"Ahh! Inuyasha, I'm still in my clothes!"

"Good! I like them wet, but I like them even better when they're off!"

And with that he sliced through her clothes in one swipe of his claw. Her clothes melted from her body like butter and gathered in shreds around her feet.

"Those were _Chanel _Inuyasha! You bought those for me to wear!"

"I know, now they're scrap material."

"How can you just do that? How can you just act as if money isn't a problem when there are people all over the world who would love to have what you do?"

"Kagome, I do give what I can to charity if it's a matter of good will."

"No, it's not just that. It's how flippant you can be. I know you've worked for everything you have Inuyasha, but you still act as if nothing has any value. You even worked for me and you treat me as if I have no value either!"

This statement knocked Inuyasha off course. He was not expecting Kagome to hit him with such an honest response. He knows he has always been far from frugal, but does he really come off as a man who does not care about others? A man who treats those around him as objects?

He will have to think about this later. Right now he has a stark naked Kagome in front of him and he is not about to let her body go to waste.

"Kagome, you are my wife and that makes you mine. I treat you like my mate."

"You treat me like I'm-

Before she could continue Inuyasha captured her lips and began his sweet tortures upon her body.

"Why do we always have sex in the shower?"

"Hmm, you know, I really don't know. Maybe we should go to the bed."

"Let's not and say we did."

"I'll let you get your way sometimes Kagome, but this is not one of those times."

For the sake of his pulsating libido he had sex with Kagome once in the shower before carrying her back out into the bedroom, but because he could not wait to get to the bed he dropped her on top of the couch and began to make love to her again and another time after that.

He wanted to feel her, be inside her, and make her want him. He turned her over on her stomach and spread her legs for him ready to enter her from behind. She was too weak to spout any protests and with one knee she was the submissive bitch he wanted again and again.

He entered her in one quick thrust and penetrated deep into her core. She moaned the loudest cry he ever heard from her and continued to enter deeper and deeper. His pelvis moved back and forth in a dominating motion taking her body for a long and sensational ride.

His member pulsated inside her, spilling his seed deep within her. She never thought ecstasy could feel like this. So exhilarating and free, like finding your inner self. It was a feeling of immense bliss and only became better each time Inuyasha pumped inside her.

After his last administration to her body he collapsed on top of her, not enough to hurt her, but his body laid upon hers while he held her. Inuyasha kissed her cheek as their breathing was still erratic and both still trying to come back to earth and regain their composures after their exercise.

If they could not agree on anything else it was that when they made love together they were two parts that made a whole, a completely and utterly orgasmic whole.

After coming down from his high Inuyasha said, "Ok Kagome, we only have forty-five minutes to get ready for the party, so I'll try and pry myself away from you long enough to get into your gown."

He gently kissed her lips and lifted himself off her body.

"Do we really have to go now? I don't think I can make it. Everything from my stomach on down is sore."

"When we get home tonight we'll go straight to bed ok? For now, we'll go, have a few drinks, mingle, and come back home."

"You promise we'll go straight to bed when we come home Inuyasha?"

"Scouts honor," he said with a smile.

But Inuyasha was never a scout so he may not be able to keep his word.

Within minutes Kagome wore a beautiful Blue silk dress cascading to the floor with her hair up in diamonds as her husband wore an elegant black formal suit for the occasional.

He extended his arm for her saying, "Are you ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was only asking just in case you needed to do any of your girlie things before we go."

"My girlie things?"

"Yeah, I don't know maybe more hair spray or gel or mousse or whatever the hell you women put in your hair."

"My hair is fine, now can we just go?"

"After you my dear," he said with a wave of his hand.

Kagome stepped through the door first with Inuyasha following closely behind. As they were walking toward the limousine, Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, before we go to Kikyo's event-

At the mention of that woman's name Kagome looked at the ground unable to meet his gaze.

"Kagome" he said gently moving her face back to his gaze, "I want you to know you are my mate Kagome. I will not hurt you. Do you understand? I need you to understand this Kagome."

"Why are you telling me this Inuyasha?"

"I know how you feel about Kikyo and whatever you think it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you know I am your husband and your mate and there is nothing in this world that could make me hurt you, not Kikyo Rumiko, not wealth, not my pride. Do you understand?"

"Even if I were to trust you Inuyasha, it would have no meaning coming from you and our past history together. But if trying to say this so I will act like the 'loving' wife I am suppose to be, then don't bother Inuyasha. Will smile and I will mingle with everyone to save face and the only ones who will know this is a sham marriage is you and me. So don't try and tutor me on how to be a mate in public. I think I can act much better as your wife than you could act as the love of my life."

"That's not what I was trying to say to you Kagome."

"Just forget it Inuyasha, let's go pretend to have a good time."

Inuyasha was truly hurt by her words. Him, Inuyasha Takahashi, hurt by his own mate. A man so full of power and strength and yet her words with such spite all towards him…It really did hurt. Not because of his pride or his ego, but because this was his Kagome a woman he would die for and yet she still could not show a signs of coming around to their marriage even after all his doings to try and please her.

He was beginning to think there was no hope for their marriage. No point in trying anymore. She obviously hated him with every muscle in her body and nothing has been able to change this. Not money, not sex, not a ring on her finger saying she belongs to him.

What more can he do? He's the one who is supposed to be mad at her. He's the one who has every right in the world to despise and want to humiliate her, but after all that's happened all he wants to do is love her.

_So I will continue to love you Kagome. I will continue to work towards our marriage. And if along the way I end up having to punish you for not submitting to my will, then that is the way our marriage will be. From now on, we're not playing a game; we're fighting in a war. And this is one war I intend on winning Kagome Takahashi. I will make you submit to me in more ways than just your body. Your will and your heart will all belong to me. I will make sure of this!_

End Chapter 5!

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading my work. I know it seems like forever since I have updated but I do have a very good reason for leaving my work unfinished. I've been in school and as of right now I am in my senior semester in college. It's hard to believe I am graduating this year. When I was a freshman just beginning my journey my roommate told me what fanfics were.

I had no idea what a fanfic was until she introduced me to them. And that's when I began creating my own. I may not always be able to keep up with my work, but I do care about it.

I continued to come back to this particular fanfic. It's interesting about this because I was not planning on updating at this time, but a writing streak took over inside me. And after a year of not returning to the fanfics even those that I read frequently, I came back last night to the websites and I read the reviews.

You wanted this story back and you were hoping that I wasn't going to desert it like it looked like I had. But don't worry I do have some good news. Since this is my senior year in college I've decided to give myself a little senior project. When I was in high school two weeks before graduation I decided to make two posters. One was Van and Hitomi from Escaflowne and the other was of Inuyasha and Kagome. I made these posters specifically for my dorm room. Anyway, I made myself complete these posters before graduating and now I plan on doing the same for this story. So, before I graduate this story will be complete! :D

Thank you for reading my fanfics and not giving up on me! :D And if you did, I'm sorry that I made you think I was not returning! :D Please forgive me and take care! :D


End file.
